Como decirte te amo
by hinatakawaaiii
Summary: Ya han pasado 4 años desde que him fue derrotado nuestras heroínas han crecido pero siguen derrotando al mal y no han vuelto a ver a los RRBZ que pasa si un día el destino los reencuentra y el amor que sienten cada uno por el otro sale a flote pero por la nueva familia de los chicos las parejas no puede estar junta que pasara paseen y lean BrickxMomoko BoomerxMiyako ButchxKaoru
1. esto no puede estar pasando

¿COMO DECIRTE TE AMO?

Hola este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste el único título que se me ocurrió fue el de cómo decirte te amo finc es sobre mi pareja favorita KaoruxButch bueno empecemos ya habían pasado 4 años de que derrotaron a him y ya no había tantos villanos solo algunos como mojo jojo, la banda cangrena, princesa, peludito, los chicos ameba pero las ppgz y los rrbz hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaban pero los rrbz porque ya no eran villanos pero siempre recordaban a las chicas porque aunque fueran hermanos guardaban un secreto que ni siquiera ellos confiaban entre ellos para decírselo a los demás pero eso va a ir cambiando conforme avance el finc

**LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z NO ME PERTENESEN SOLO LAS USO PARA LAS HISTORIA Y DESEOS DE VER A ESTAS PAREJAS JUNTAS**

**PALABRAS:** 3023

**GLOSARIO**

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

**-Recuerdos-**

**Capítulo 1 **_**esto no puede estar pasando**_

Era un día hermoso en la ciudad de nueva saltadilla los pájaros cantaban, los niños reían, el sol brilla y en una calle se oyó un grito….

-Apresúrense lentas o llegaremos tarde-se oye que dice una hermosa chica de 17 años era de cabello pelinegro que le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de los hombro con un toque desordenado, ojos color esmeralda, su piel de color blanco parecido al de la porcelana , con un cuerpo de modelo iba vestida un unos pantalones de mezclilla de color negro, una blusa color verde limón, una chaqueta de cuero negra con unos tenis negros con franjas verdes claro en la cintura llevaba un cinturón blanco con una p de color verde claro.

-Espéranos Kaoru- dijo otra chica chica también de 17 años rubia de cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas altas, con unos ojos azul cielo, de piel blanca, cuerpo de modelo con una cara de ángel, venia vestida con un vestido color azul marino de tirantes gruesos con detalles de color azul claro y rosas con uno zapatos blanco tipo de bailarina en la cintura llevaba igual que la otra chica que respondía al nombre de Kaoru un cinturón blanco con una p de color azul claro.

-Miyako, Kaoru espérenme chicas-dijo una chica muy bonita de 17 años que iba muy atrás era pelirroja con un cabello muy largo que estaba amarrado en una coleta alta con un gran moño rojo atado en esta ,con unos ojos extrañamente rosas de piel perlada cuerpo de modelo llevaba una blusa de manga corta de color rosa con unas franjas rosas fuerte y blanco de cuello v una falda de mezclilla corta (pero no tan corta) con unas botas color café tipo vaqueras en la cintura también llevaba un cinturón blanco con una p de color rosa.

-Vamos chicas no quiero llegar tarde al primer día de escuela-dijo la que respondía por el nombre de miyako

-qué bueno que me esperan chicas-dijo la pelirroja

-bueno nos vamos momoko o llegaremos tarde-dijo Kaoru

-si es cierto vayamos-dijo la que respondía por el nombre de momoko

-si-dijeron al uní solo la otras dos

En una vieja casa que se veía fea y maltratada por fuera pero muy grande y bonita por dentro se encontraban 3 muchachos de 17 años sentados en un sofá en la estancia de la casa eran los RRBZ

-porque estamos aquí me quiero ir a mi habitación tengo sueño-dijo la voz de uno de los chicos de pelo pelinegro amarrado en una coleta baja con un mechón que tapaba su ojo derecho sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro que te penetraban con la mirada su piel era tan blanca casi pálida su cuerpo está bien definido estaba vestido con una camisa negra que dejaba ver su bien marcado abdomen una chaqueta verde un pantalón negro con uno tenis de color blancos con negro (es demasiadamente guapo y sexy el más guapo de todos según yo :p)

-cálmate Butch acuérdate que el mono estúpido nos dijo que viniéramos a la sala porque tenía algo muy importante que decirnos por favor butch has memoria-dijo la voz de su hermano mayor era un chico pelirrojo, con ojos color carmesí su piel era aperlada su cuerpo estaba bien definido estaba vestido con una camiseta roja con unos pantalones negros con líneas rojas con unos tenis negros con rojo y su inseparable gorra.

-Brick tiene razón pero ya me estoy aburriendo cuando piensa venir mama mono- dijo el último chico de pelo rubio ojos azul oscuro piel blanca y en su cara tenía unas pecas que se le veían tiernas su cuerpo estaba bien definido iba vestido con una camiseta azul marino un pantalón azul con unos tenis blancos y un chaleco blanco.

-si tienes razón boomer a qué hora piensa venir ese mono tonto-dice el oji-verde quien responde por el nombre de butch.

-hay mis niños les tengo buenas noticias- dijo un mono parlante verde quien era inconfundible mojo jojo.

-y cuál es esa noticia mama mono- dijo boomer

-mañana irán a su primer día de escuela en la escuela de nueva saltadilla para que aprendan cosas y eso les ayude para que puedan a hacer mejores villanos-dijo mojo jojo (mojo no sabe que los chicos ya no son villanos bueno si lo sabe pero no lo quiere aceptar)

-que nosotros-dijo boomer

-iremos mañana a-dijo Brick

-Nuestro primer día de escuela-dice butch

-así es- dice mojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-dicen los tres al mismo tiempo

-no están felices conocerán a más personas y los preparara para ser mejores villanos muy inteligentes-dijo mojo

-pero mojo recuerda que nosotros ya no somos villanos-dice boomer con una nerviosa sonrisa

-IRAN A LA ESCUELA Y SERAN MEJORES VILLANOS Y NO SE PUEDEN NEGAR-dice mojo muy enojado

-de acuerdo mono estúpido iremos mañana a la prisión perdón escuela-dice butch enojado

-si tal vez sea divertido-dice boomer

-debes estar bromeando idiota verdad-dice butch

-tal vez conozcamos a muchas personas y tal vez sean agradables-dice boomer con una inocente sonrisa

-si claro esta demente idiota-dice butch desinteresado

-no me digas idiota tarado-dice boomer enojado

-no me digas tarado estúpido-dice butch con una venita en la cabeza mostrando el puño a su hermano menor

-yo te digo como quiero idiota-dice boomer irritado

-ahora veras nenita-dice butch

Y así se empiezan a pelear butch y boomer y Brick nada más se les queda viendo con una gotita detrás de la cabeza hasta que decide separarlos

-ya tranquilícense los dos butch deja de ahorcar a boomer y boomer deja de morder a butch pero en algo si tiene razón boomer tal vez conozcamos a más personas así que prepárense para mañana ir a la escuela de nueva saltadilla-dice Brick ya arto de sus hermanos

-Está bien Brick-dicen los dos estrechando su mano en son de paz

Esa noche en la casa de los RRBZ cada uno en su habitación estaban acostados en su cama cada uno pensando en que era lo que pasaría el día de mañana pero otro vago recuerdo se apodero de la mente de los tres RRBZ

En la habitación de Boomer….

-porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-decía en su cabeza Boomer

-_burbuja cada vez que pienso me acuerdo de tu sonrisa como eras con migo muy tranquila, amigable y sobre todo generosa no sé porque siempre que me acuerdo de ti siento mariposas en el estómago pero cuando decidimos dejar de ser villanos ya no te volví a ver solo cuando estaban peleando contra los villanos creo que lo que siento por ti burbuja es amor pero como te extraño y tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto_-pensaba Boomer

En la habitación de Brick….

-mi dulce bombón porque ya no te puedo sacar de mi mente-decía en su cabeza Brick

-_mi hermosa y mandona bombón porque ya no te volví a ver siento como si algo dentro de mí me faltara no se es algo raro pero seguro de que te amo y muy pronto nos volveros a ver lo se presiento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón hasta en mi pensamientos soy cursi que estúpido pero eso si te extraño mucho bombón_-pensaba Brick

En la habitación de Butch….

-porque la sigo recordando esa chica me va a volver loco-decía Butch en su cabeza

-_no puedo dejar de pensar en esos hermosos ojos de color verde esmeralda más claros que los míos y sus cabellos negros en realidad esa chica me trae loco como extraño verte bellota pero no sé si te acurdes de mi pero eso si no te vas librar de mi tan fácilmente pero a pesar de todo te amo genial me estoy poniendo cursi pero eso es la verdad sé que te volveré a ver bellota y ya nadie nos va a impedir estar juntos eso te lo prometo espero que tu estés pensando en mi ojala si te encuentro algún día me reconozcas y volvamos a pelear pero amenos si nos vemos podre decirte cuanto te amo_-pensaba Butch

Mientras tanto con las chicas cada una estaba en su respectiva casa y en su habitación cada una no podía dormir estaban muy ocupadas pensando.

En una habitación de color rosa acostada en una cama una momoko estaba pensando….

-_estoy perdiendo las esperanzas de volvernos a ver cada vez que suena el cinturón espero a que el profesor nos diga que son ustedes pero cuando nos dicen quién es mi cara solo pone una mirada de decepción al igual que mis amigas Kaoru y Miyako que siempre esperamos que sean ustedes extraño perderme en tu mirada color carmesí que choca con mi mirada tus cabellos de color pelirrojo tan parecido al mío espero volverlos a ver espero volverte a ver Brick no sabes cuánto para poder saber si en verdad te extrañe tanto y en verdad espero que lo que siento por ti es correspondido-_pensaba momoko

En otra parte en una casa japonesa en una habitación de color celeste acostada en su cama Miyako no podía dormir….

-_quisiera volverte a ver mi querido boomer porque no salen como antes a enfrentarse con nosotras yo te extraño y sé que aunque Kaoru y Momoko no lo admitan también los extrañan extraño ver tu sonrisa y extraño pelear contigo porque así estaba cerca de ti y no me importa admitir que te amo boomer_-pensaba Miyako

En una parte de un de la ciudad en un edificio en un departamento en su cuarto sentada en su escritorio Kaoru no podía acabar la tarea por estar perdida en sus pensamientos….

-_porque siempre que entramos a la escuela nos encargan tanta tarea y cada vez que salvamos el día los maestros son más difíciles de convencer pero no podemos revelarles nuestra identidad pero cada vez que salimos a pelear espero que ustedes sean a los que enfrentemos odio admitirlo pero te extraño demasiado idiota porque me siento así no me puede pasar eso a mí soy KAORU MATSUBARA pero que es lo que siento al pensar en ti hay estúpido Butch porque me tienes así_-pensaba Kaoru

-Pero muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar-dijeron todos en sus pensamientos

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los RRBZ Boomer estaba desayunando junto con Brick pero su hermano todavía no se había levantado

-Brick tenemos que levantar a Butch si no queremos llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de escuela-dijo Boomer mirando el pequeño reloj de la pared de la cocina

-si ya voy-dijo Brick levantándose para despertar a su dormilón hermano

En la habitación de color verde oscuro Butch dormía plácidamente en su cama sin pensar que lo fueran a levantar tan temprano sin que él se diera cuenta su hermano entro son un vaso de agua helada y se acercó a el

-Butch-dijo Brick-butch ¡-volvió a decir Brick- como no te levantas no me queda de otra

Le tiro el vaso de agua helada en su cara y se levantó dándole a su hermano un golpe en la cabeza

-BRICK PORQUE ME HECHASTE EL AGUA EN LA CARA Y PORQUE ME LEVANTAS TAN TEMPRANO SON LAS 7:02 AM-dijo Butch mas enojado que nunca con 3 venitas saltando de su frente

-porque no te levantabas y aparte vamos a llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de escuela-dijo Brick sobando donde había recibido el golpe

Y cuando se dio cuenta su hermano ya estaba listo para salir rumbo a la escuela

-Bueno yo ya estoy listo solo falta desayunar-dijo Butch tranquilamente

Los dos bajaron para terminar su desayuno y ponerse en camino la escuela en el camino iban hablando/peleando los unos con los otros hasta que un oficial se puso en su camino….

-Buenos día jóvenes Brick, Butch y Boomer soy el oficial daidouji y he venido por ustedes por lo de la solicitud de adopción que nos pidieron el otro día-dijo el oficial daidouji con una sonrisa

-Nos encantaría y con usted pero ahora tenemos prisa oficial e nos va a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela-dijo Boomer amablemente

-Bueno en ese caso les diré rápido es que ha llegado una familia que los ha adoptado y quería que ustedes me acompañaran para que la conocieran pero como se les hace tarde en la salida iré por ustedes a y como son nuevos se les pedirá el nombre y su APELLIDO para que todos los conozcan a partí de ahora ustedes son Brick, Butch y Boomer Akamiya y ya en la salida les diré todo con más calma pero por ahora apresúrense que se les hace tarde-dijo el oficial viendo su reloj de mano

-si es cierto gracias nos vemos en la salida-dijo Brick corriendo junto con sus hermanos

Mientras tanto en el salón de clase más específico 2° "C" Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako estaban hablando hasta que Himeko una compañera de su salón(es igual que en la seria solo imagínenla más alta y en vez de dos coletas llevaba el cabello suelto) paso por un lado y choco a propósito con Kaoru y Momoko….

-fíjate por donde pasas princesa-dijo Momoko

-ustedes deberían fijarse donde se paran a platicar-dijo Himeko

Momoko estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando princesa se va con su amigas mandí y brandy y empieza a hablar sobre un tema muy interesante para momoko

-oyeron que hoy vendrán a la escuela tres chicos nuevos espero que sean guapos-dijo mandí con corazones en los ojos

-no importa como son cuando me vean se enamoraran de mi encantadora personalidad y mi insuperable belleza-dijo Himeko riéndose con su voz chillona

-dijiste que van a venir tres chicos nuevos a la escuela-dijo momoko con corazones en los ojos

-si pero dudo que te pongan atención con lo fea que estas-dijo princesa riéndose

A momoko le salieron 3 venitas en la frente, cuando iba a contestar su cinturón la saco de la conversación

-lo siento Himeko me gustaría estar contigo platicando más tiempo pero me tengo que ir-dijo momoko cuando su amigas se acercaron a ella-chicas hay problemas apurémonos-dijo ella y sus amigas solo asintieron con la cabeza

-espera momoko que cos…-no pudo terminar porque ella y sus dos amigas desaparecieron de su vista

-me las vas a pagar Momoko y tú también Kaoru-dijo Himeko

Mientras tanto con los chicos estos estaban en la oficina del director terminando los últimos papeles para iniciar las clases….

-bien solo necesito que me digan sus nombre y su apellido y les indicare donde estará su nuevo salón de clases-dijo el director

-mi nombre es Brick Akamiya-dijo Brick

-mi nombre es Butch Akamiya-dijo Butch

-mi nombre es Boomer Akamiya-dijo Boomer

-está bien eso es todo ahora Sra. Keani estos son los nuevos estudiantes les podría mostrar su salón para que empiecen sus clases-dijo el director

-por supuesto directo-dijo mis keani

-Mojo porque estas tan molesto no te hicimos nada-dijo burbuja sonriendo

-eso es mentira ustedes me quitaron a mis muchachos se los llevaron lejos de su mama-dijo mojo llorando cómicamente

-Nosotras no te los quitamos espera dijiste a tus muchachos ósea a los RRBZ-dijo bombón sorprendida por lo que dijo mojo

-Claro que sí y por eso voy a destruir la ciudad hasta que los encuentre y los lleve conmigo de vuelta-dijo mojo empezando a destruir con su robot gigante

-Claro que no lo aras martillo sónico-dijo bellota

-Solo quería encontrar a mis hijos aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-dijo mojo volando por el cielo

-Chicas mejor nos apuramos las clases están por empezar-dijo burbuja

Las otras dos solo asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron volando rumbo a la escuela

Ya en el salón de clases las chicas estaban platicando sobre lo que les dijo mojo cuando entro la Sta. Keani haciendo que todos se sentaran en su lugar

-Buenos días alumnos el día de hoy tenemos tres estudiantes nuevos por favor sean amables con ellos pueden pasar-dijo Sta. Keani

Los chicos pasaron al salón recibiendo una mirada de celos de los chicos y a todas las chicas (excepto a 3) con los ojos de corazón mientras se presentaban

-mi nombre es Brick Akamiya un placer conocerlos-dijo Brick

-mi nombre es Butch Akamiya qué onda-dijo Butch guiñando el ojo recibiendo varios suspiros de las chicas

-mi nombre es Boomer Akamiya espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo boomer con una sonrisa muy tierna

-_NO PUEDE SER ELLOS SON LOS RRBZ_-pensaban Momoko, Miyako Y Kaoru

-bien ahora les asignare sus asientos Brick siéntate junto a momoko, Boomer siéntate junto a Miyako y tu Butch siéntate junto a Himeko… no mejor siéntate junto a Kaoru -dijo miss keani (los asientos son de 2 personas)

-_no puede ser porque yo_-pensaron momoko, miyako y Kaoru

-Chicas levanten la mano para que los chicos sepan donde se sentaran-dijo miss keani

Las chicas levantaron la mano nerviosas de que las reconocieran mientras que los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos

Los chicos estaban atentos cuando vieron a las 3 chicas levantar la mano mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a las chicas y lo único que ellos pudieron decir fue…

-QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES AQUÍ-gritaron los 3 hermanos al reconocer a las chicas mientras que ellas estaban de lo más nerviosas porque toda la clase se les quedo viendo a los 6


	2. quiero volverte a ver

¿COMO DECIRTE TE AMO?

LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z NO ME PERTENESEN SOLO LAS USO PARA LAS HISTORIA Y DESEOS DE VER A ESTAS PAREJAS JUNTAS

PALABRAS: 5121

GLOSARIO

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

**-Recuerdos-**

**En el capítulo anterior**

_-NO PUEDE SER ELLOS SON LOS RRBZ_-pensaban Momoko, Miyako Y Kaoru

-bien ahora les asignare sus asientos Brick siéntate junto a momoko, Boomer siéntate junto a Miyako y tu Butch siéntate junto a Himeko… no mejor siéntate junto a Kaoru -dijo miss keani (los asientos son de 2 personas)

-_no puede ser porque yo_-pensaron momoko, miyako y Kaoru

-Chicas levanten la mano para que los chicos sepan donde se sentaran-dijo miss keani

Las chicas levantaron la mano nerviosas de que las reconocieran mientras que los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos

Los chicos estaban atentos cuando vieron a las 3 chicas levantar la mano mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a las chicas y lo único que ellos pudieron decir fue…

-QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES AQUÍ-gritaron los 3 hermanos al reconocer a las chicas mientras que ellas estaban de lo más nerviosas porque toda la clase se les quedo viendo a los 6

**Capítulo 2****_ quiero volver a verte_**

-Chicos se conocen-pregunto la señorita keani con cara confusa por la reacción de los muchachos

-No nunca nos hemos visto que yo recuerde no conozco a ningún Brick Akamiya-dijo Momoko rápidamente muuuuuuuy nerviosa

-si yo tampoco conozco a ningún boomer Akamiya jeje-rio nerviosamente Miyako

-yo menos-dijo muy molesta y nerviosa Kaoru

-creo que nos deben de estar confundiendo ¬_¬-dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a todos y saliéndoles una gotita detrás de la cabeza por las caras de las chicas

-eso puede ser lo siento por gritarles pero es que se parecen mucho a unas personas que conocemos-dijo Brick con una leve sonrisa que hiso que a todas las chicas se les pusieran los ojos de corazón (excepto 3 chicas )y que los chicos quisieran matarlo con la mirada

-jejenes-rio nerviosamente Brick

-chicos tomen sus asiento y empezamos con la clase-dijo la señorita keani

-sii-dijieron los tres

Pasaron las clases hasta que llegó la hora de recreo

RIIIIIIINGGGG RIIIINNNNGGGG

-pueden salir a receso. Dijo la señorita keani saliendo del salón

-al fin hora de comer-dijo Kaoru parándose de su asiento

-no es para tanto Kaoru-dijo miyako

-está bien pero vámonos que quiero co...-no termino de decir porque un ruido la interrumpió

*PIIP PIIP* sonido del cinturón

-que es ese ruido-pregunto boomer viendo a las chicas

-nada...adios-dijieron las tres para luego salir corriendo ante la mirada de los que estaban en el salón

-_esas tres chicas siempre llamando la atención yo soy quien debe recibirla no ellas_-pensaba Himeko-_pero no importa con tal de que no se acerquen a los nuevos está bien en especial al de ojos verdes que es realmente sexi el será mi próximo novio_-

-que les pasa a esas chicas actúan raro pero me recuerda mucho al alguien-decía boomer con tristeza

-si son raras pero no importa vayamos a comer-decía Brick a sus hermanos

-claro socio me muero de hambre oyes que es lo que vamos a decir a mama mono sobre lo de nuestra adopción de la familia Akamiya él no sabe nada de eso y saliendo de la cárcel nos vamos a ir con ellos-dejo butch en susurro solo para que sus hermanos lo escucharan

-no lo sé pero ya nos adoptaron ya no hay nada que hacer-dijo Brick dándole la menor importancia posible

-está bien hermano pero mejor vámonos antes de que al...-no termino butch porque alguien se interpuso en su camino y lo interrumpió

-hola mi nombre es Himeko Shirogane pero pueden decirme Himeko mi papi es el dueño de la mitad de la escuela y uno de los más ricos de toda saltadilla o de todo Tokio jojana-dijo Himeko con una de sus escandalosas risas

-oye tarada muévete estas en nuestro camino-dijo butch molesto haciéndola (aventándola) a un lado para poder pasar

-mejor vámonos-dijo boomer viendo la reacción de su hermano mayor que significaba problemas

-si-dijeron butch y Brick

Así los hermanos salieron al patio a comer mientras en el salón dejaban a una Himeko como piedra por haber sido rechazada

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad de nueva saltadilla las PPGZ estaban peleando con la banda cangrena

-vamos chicas acabemos con ellos de una vez me muero de hambre-dijo bombón

-si tienes razón-dijo burbuja

-ya se cansaron chicas se rinden fácil-dijo ase con tono burlón

-QUE TE HAS CREIDO PARA HABLARNOS HACI AHORA VERAS BICHO VERDE-grito una muy enojada bellota

-yo-yo supremo-

- burbuja reina-

- martillo huracán-

-nos la pagaran la próxima ves chicas superoderosas-dijieron todos los de la banda cangrena

-chicas mejor vámonos si queremos alcanzar a comer-dijo bombón-vamos a comer dulces-dijo con mucho animo a lo cual a sus amigas les salió una gotita en la cabeza

-deberías de dejar de comer dulces te pondrás gorda como una cerdita-dijo bellota mientras iniciaban el vuelo de vuelta a la escuela

-claro que no bellota porque dices cosas tan malas TT_TT-decía bombón dramáticamente

-ya chicas mejor apurémonos me dio hambre-dijo burbuja

-si tienes razón a mi también vamos-dijo bellota

Mientras tanto los RRBZ comían su almuerzo estaban muy silenciosos y perdidos en sus pensamiento tratando de recordar algo o mejor a alguien...

-chicos en que piensan-pregunto inconscientemente boomer

-que te importa-dijo indiferente butch

A boomer le salieron 3 venitas en su cabeza

-ok ya no pregunto qué les pareció esa chica Himeko es muy cómo decirlo-dijo boomer poniéndose un dedo en su barbilla encontrando la palabra correcta

- Maleducada, sangrona, engreída, horrorosa, metiche, chiflada, egocéntrica entre muchas más esas serían las palabras correctas para describirlas-dijo butch con los ojos cerrados recordando cómo se interpuso Himeko en su camino

-sí creo que esas serían las palabras correctas-dijo boomer mirando con nerviosismo a su hermano que tenía un aura negra a su alrededor

-que tienes butch porque esa cara-dijo Brick

-es que me acorde de como esa Himeko se interpuso en el camino más le vale que no lo haga de nuevo porque si lo hace la mandare hasta júpiter-dijo butch con una maliciosa sonrisa

-jejee-dijo boomer con temor a su hermano

-bueno mejor vamos a dar una vuelta para ver cómo está la escuela-dijo Brick

-si bueno nos vemos-dijo butch caminando lejos de sus hermanos

Si adiós-dijo boomer

-bueno a ver que hay-dijo Brick

Miyako estaba escondida detras de un arbol de sus admiradores ya que la que siempre la salvava de ellos era kaoru pero ahora ella tambien estaba librando con ellos por eso se separaron

**Fash black **

**-que bueno que alcanzamos a comer me moria de hambre-dijo Momoko **

**-sii pero todavia que algo de tiempo vamos a dar una vuelta-dijo kaoru**

**-si vamos-dijo Miyako en eso el piso empieza a temblar-ch-chicas..s-saben qu-que es eso-**

**-Miyako-sama Miyako-sama sal con alguno de nosotros-dijieron los pretndientes de miyako**

**-no te preocupes miyako yo te...-no termino kaoru porque escucho un grito que la horrorizo**

**-Kaoru-sama Kaoru-sama juega con nosotros sal conmigo se mi novia-decian los pretendientes de Kaoru**

**-sera mejor que corramos-dijo Momoko oyendo su nombre de sus pretendientes**

**-te apoyo vamos Miyako-dijo kaoru corriendo agarrando de cada mano a una de sus amigas(NA:no esque Momoko y Miyako sean lentas es solo que para escapar mas rapido las jalo)las jalo hasta un pasillo y hay fue donde se dividieron y sus pretendientes se fueron con sus respectivas samas **

**fin fash black **

-lo bueno es que ya los perdi solo falta encontrar a las chicas-dijo Miyako saliendo de su escondite pero se tropezo con alguien

-lo siento mucho no me fige por donde caminaba-dijo miyako sobandoze la cabeza todavia sin ver al chico

-no te preocupes yo tambien estaba un poco distraido-dijo la voz de un chico muy familiar para miyako

mientras que miyako salia de sus pensamientos el chico le extendio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y esta hacepto

-¿estas bien?-dijo otravez el chico

-si estoy bien gracias-dijo miyako levantando la vista encontrandose con unos ojos azul fuerte los mas hermosos que ella havia visto era boomer

-que bueno oyes tu eres la que se sienta conmigo eres miyako verdad-dijo boomer

-si soy yo perdon por chocar contigo esque tenia prisa por escapar-dijo miyako mirando para todos lados desconcertando al chico

-¿de quien?-pregunto boomer desconcertado mirando para todos lados para luego mirar a la chica que se veia nerviosa

-DE ELLOSSS-dijo muyy nerviosa escondiendose detras del chico provocando en el un gran sonrojo

-MIYAKO-SAMA DONDE ESTA-gritaron todos para despues parar en seco al ver a "su miyako" con el chico nuevo (boomer)

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MIYAKO-SAMA-dijieron todos los pretendientes emanando un aura asesina que lo hiso ponerse nervioso

-y-yo sol-solo es-estaba dando un pa-paseo y me la tope solo eso-dijo boomer muy nervioso escondiendo a miyako detras de el lo cual la sonrojo y no paso desapersivido por sus pretendientes

-Miyako-sama esta roja se esncuentra bien- tratando de acercarse a ella pero boomer la aparta sorprendiendo a miyako y a el mismo

-creo que deberia de llevar a miyako a la enfermeria puede que no se sienta bien-dijo boomer guiñandole un ojo y esta entendie el mensaje

-sii eres muy amable boomer-kun arigato-dijo sonriendo provocando un mini sonrojo en el chico asintiendo con la cabeza llendose de ahy dejando a todos confundidos

En un lugar detras de la escuela cercas de los salones de secundaria corria una aterrada Momoko que por ser ella la mas lenta de las 3 no podia perder a sus pretendientes

-CUIDADO-grito momoko al ver a alguien delante de ella

-aaa-dijo el chico

en eso momoko se tropieza con una segura caida ella esperando el golpe que jamas llego se sonrojo al ver que un chico de cabellera peliroja y extraños ojos carmesi biendola

-deberias de tener mas cuidado por donde corres y a proposito porque corrias aaaa momoko verdad-dijo el chico pelianaranjado

-si soy yo y a de que corria pues DE ELLOSSSSSS-grito dejando casi sordo al chico y se fue corriendo a subirse a un arbol que estaba cercas (NA: pobre brick lo dejan sordo) escondiendose dejando al chico confundido y siguiendole con la mirada

-oye tu chico nuevo no as visto por aqui a una hermosa chicas con presiosos ojos color rosa cabello hermosamente largo de color naranja llamada Momoko-dijo un pretendiente con ojos de corazon mientras describia a momoko (NA:que cursi pretendiente si yo fuera momoko por lo cursi lo hubiera golpeado)

-este-dijo brick volteando a ver al arbol que le hacia señas de que no le dijera donde estaba-sii y se fue corriendo por ahy-dijo apuntando hacia donde supuestamente se habia ido corriendo

-gracias MOMOKO-SAMA DONDE ESTA-gritaron mientras se ivan corriendo

cuando se perdieron de vista de los 2 momoko se bajo del arbol donde estaba brick

-gracias por no decirle donde estaba brick me salvaste de que muriera-dijo moko poniendo los ojos en blanco haciendo sonreir a brick un tanto divertido por la cara de ella

-de nada oyes como sabes mi nombre-prehunto btick levantando una ceja empezando a sospechar co al principio

-aa pues porque sera dejame ver porque te sientas junto a mi, estas en mi salon, y nuestras compañeras no dejan de habler de ti y tus hermanos-dijo momoko contando las razones con los dedos

-aaa cierto oyes me puedes ayudar creo que me perdi-dijo brick mirando para todos lados

-sii mejor nos regresamos al salon que creo que la campana no tarda en tocar-dijo sonriendo

-si claro-dio devolviendole la sonrisa

Mientras tanto en las canchas de basquetbol estaba jugando con un balón una chica de pelo azabache y ojos esmeralda con una sonrisa en la cara sin percatarse que alguien se dirigía hacia ella

-_al fin me pude deshacer de ellos espero que momoko y miyako estén bien si no llegan al salón lo sabré-_pensaba kaoru y recordaba cómo se deshizo de ellos

**Flash Black **

**-KAORU-SAMA KAORU-SAMA ESPERENOS-gritaron todos los pretendientes de Kaoru mientras la seguían a una muy lejana distancia tratando de seguirla **

**-déjenme tranquila-gritaba ella mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo enfadada y desesperada **

**-al fin los pude perder ahora vamos a jugar-dijo mientras cogía un balón y empezaba a lanzarlo para poder encestar- espero que no me molesten hasta la salida pero ojala tampoco me molesten tenemos algo importante que hacer.**

**Fin Flash Black **

**-**espero que no se les ocurra seguirnos porque si uno se entera que vamos al laboratorio del profesor abra muchas sospechas-dijo para ella misma

-oyes tu eres Kaoru verdad-dijo una voz demasiado conocida para ella

-_porque de todas a mí me tuvo que encontrar-decía Kaoru en su mente-_si soy yo y perdón pero tu eres-decía haciéndose como si no supiera quien era

-soy butch tu compañero de clases y de asiento nena tienes mucha suerte-dijo butch con una pícara sonrisa para ella quien ni se inmuto pero por dentro estaba que hervía de enfado

-nunca me vuelvas a decir nena-dijo Kaoru con un aura negra

-está bien que estabas haciendo-dijo butch mirándola los ojos

-que te importa yo me voy-dijo Kaoru dándose vuelta para empezar a caminar

-oye espera-dijo butch agarrándola del brazo dándole vuelta quedando sin querer frente a frente (NA: los RRBZ son unos 5 centímetros más grandes que las chicas) mirándose a los ojo

Justo en el momento que quedaron de frente pasaba por ahí casualmente Himeko (NA: Himeko vio a butch y lo siguió) que al ver tal escena fue corriendo hasta donde estaban echando chispas de los ojos

-Porque siempre tienes que ser tú la que llama la atención junto con las otras dos son tan odiosas y siempre quitándome lo que es mío-dijo Himeko separando violentamente a Kaoru de butch haciendo que callera al piso igual que butch solo que este se levantó más rápido y fue a ayudar a Kaoru

-¿estás bien?-pregunto butch ayudando a Kaoru a pararse quien acepto la ayuda logrando que los celos y el enojo aumentaran

-Gracias-dijo dándole una sonrisa que hiso que se sonrojara un poco que no pasó desapercibido para Himeko pero para suerte de butch Kaoru ni lo noto-Himeko nosotras JAMAS te hemos quitado algo que es TUYO, nosotras no queremos llamar la atención si te ignoramos es porque lo mismo que siempre te decimos no te soportamos a y otra cosa no metas a momoko y a miyako en esto que ellas no te han hecho nada ni yo tampoco como para que siempre me estés molestando si me disculpas me voy al salón la campana esta por tocar-dijo Kaoru dándose vuelta empezando a caminar

-te acompaño….. ya que estamos en el mismo salón y a parte no sé dónde queda el salón-dijo butch mirando a la chica que había volteado a verlo cuando él le hablo

-como quieras-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Los dos se retiraron al salón dejando a una Himeko muy enfadada congelada en las canchas

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del salón las 3 amigas y los 3 hermanos se toparon

-Momoko, Kaoru me alegro que estén bien pudieron escapar de ellos-dijo miyako mirando a sus amigas que ellas se miraron y le sonrieron

-claro miyako ya sabes que yo soy rápida y pude dejarlos muy atrás que ni los he visto y espero ya no verlos-dijo Kaoru recordando el asunto pendiente que tenían en la tarde que ella se encargaba de recordarles porque e momoko siempre se le olvidaba

-si pude escapar gracias a Brick y a un árbol-dijo momoko quien se echó a reír junto con sus amigas

-será mejor que entremos si la maestra keani nos regañara-dijo miyako

-ok-dijeron Momoko y Kaoru olvidándose de los hermanos quienes las miraban

-aaa boomer será mejor que entres junto con tus hermanos si no los van a regañar-dijo miyako

-si-dijo boomer

-oigan chicas tengo que recordarles algo muy importante vengan-dijo Kaoru

-sí pero que es eso-dijo momoko

-mejor vamos de seguro es algo muy importante-recordando lo que iban a hacer en la tarde

-si-dijo momoko

Las chicas entraron al salón atrayendo la mirada de los chicos y la de celos de lagunas chicas y se fueron a reunir en el asiento de miyako dejando a los hermanos Akamiya (Him) siguiéndoles con la mirada

-qué era eso que nos querías decir-dijo momoko un poco seria cuando Kaoru se ponía así o eran buenas noticias o malas

-en primera no lo digas tan alto te pueden oír esas bakas que nos odian-susurro kaoru apuntando hacia Himeko y su sequito que la miraba con odio y enojo que paraba oreja para a ver si podía oír algo-lo que les iba a decir es que hoy en la tarde después de la escuela nos tenemos que ir a laboratorio el profesor nos dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirnos

-si es cierto ya me acorde de que creen que se trate lo que nos tenga que decir-dijo momoko recordando las palabras del profesor

-no lo sé pero debe ser muy importante o alguna sorpresa-dijo miyako

-pues no sabremos hasta que lo oigamos o veamos-dijo kaoru

-NO PUEDO ESPERAR A IR CON EL PRO…-no termino momoko porque miyako y kaoru le taparon la boca ya que iba a gritar lo que les avía dicho kaoru y todos se enterarían de su identidad

-MOMOKO-gritaron las dos llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el salón

-lo sentimos-se disculparon al ver como las miraban-ahora tú ya no grites que tu solita nos descubrirás de quienes somos-dijo kaoru mirando a momoko soltándole la boca

-gomen pero no podía aguantar más es que estoy emocionada-dijo momoko mirando a sus amigas

-nosotras también aunque me cueste admitirlo también me emociona lo que nos vallan a decir pero tienes que guardar el secreto momoko-dijo kaoru sin darse cuenta que Himeko la había escuchado

-está bien no diré nada-dijo momoko sonriendo a kaoru y miyako quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa

-y nos podrías decir a donde van a ir después de la escuela que ustedes 3 están bien emocionadas por una sorpresa-dijo Himeko atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes en especial la de 3 chicos muy guapos

-no te interesa Himeko no te metas en nuestros asuntos-dijo kaoru junto a miyako y a momoko quienes asentían con la cabeza

-y cuál es ese secreto tan importante que no quieren que sepamos-dijo Himeko sonriendo al ver como ellas 3 se ponían muy nerviosas por lo dicho

-NO TE IMPORTA-gritaron momoko y kaoru mientras que miyako ponía una mano en cada hombro de sus amigas para que se relajaran aunque ella estuviera igual de preocupada que ellas

-o vamos díganos-dijo Himeko maliciosamente

-NUNCA-gritaron las momoko, kaoru y miyako aunque la última con más miedo que enojo

-chicas será mejor que nos tranquilicemos después hablamos con ellos a ver que nos dicen para estar más seguras porque si le decimos quien sabe que le fuera a hacer a cualquiera de nosotras en especial a kaoru o que fuera al revés-dijo miyako tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigas

-tienes razón miyako tener que hablar con ellos ahora-dijo momoko seria

-tienes razón hablaremos con la señorita keani para dejarnos salir-dijo kaoru mirando a sus amigas que asintieron

-que si nos van a decir-dijo Himeko al ver que las tres se separaban-a donde van-dijo mirándolas agarrar su mochila-no estarán pensando en irse o si-dijo burlonamente

-que te importa-dijo kaoru con una voz de ultratumba poniéndole los pelos de punta a todos excepto a sus 2 amigas que la conocían muy bien y sabían que ella estaba furiosa hasta esa palabra se quedaba corta

-vamos-dijo momoko más seria sorprendiendo a todos por el comportamiento de las 3-mire hay esta la señorita keani hablemos con ella, ella entenderá la situación-dijo dirigiéndose a sus dos amigas que asintieron con la cabeza

-señorita keani-dijo miyako cuando la vio entrando al salón-podemos hablar un momento con usted

-por supuesto que pasa-dijo al ver a las chicas con una cara muy seria y a todos sus alumnos mirándolas sorprendidos y a un a Himeko echando fuego por la boca

-maestra es que necesitamos ver al profesor Utonio junto con el alcalde lo antes posible si no se armara un gran problema y puede que nos descubran y usted sabe que cuando nos descubrió se armó todo un escándalo con todos en el laboratorio y usted prometió no decirlo y por eso ya no le tenemos que decir esas excusas pero esto es más grabe se trata de la misma Himeko Shirogane quien puede que nos descubra-susurro lo más bajo que pudo momoko para que solo ella, sus amigas y la maestra la escucharan

-está bien se pueden ir acabo saben el trato que hicimos además por órdenes directas del alcalde no puedo decir nada y de todos modos ustedes se tenían que ir el alcalde llamo por eso me retrase dijo que las espera en el laboratorio lo antes posible-dijo entendiendo la preocupación en las chicas

-ok arigato señorita keani y después le informamos es parte de nuestro trato ponerla al pendiente de todo-dijo momoko en bajito

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor Utonio estaba el profesor Utonio hablando con el alcalde cuando llegaron las chicas.

-para que nos hablaba alcalde que por cierto fue muy oportuno nos salvó de que bellota le rompiera la cara a princesa (Himeko)-dijo Bombón con un poco de burla

-QUE BELLOTA IBA A HACER QUE-gritaron el profesor, Ken y el alcalde

-si lo iba a hacer tanto como quiero que me expulsen de la escuela no gracias pero para que nos necesitaban-dijo bellota un tanto curiosa

-esque les teninemos algo importante que decir pero es mejor que el alcalde se los diga-dijo el profesor U

-bueno esque en la alta sociedad ahy una fiesta donde solo los puros ricos,famosos y mas reconocidos de todo el mundo van a venir y me mandaron una invitacion para las PPGZ y otra claro para mi por ser el alcalde pero eso no es todo esque alguien muy importante quiere que se presente en la fiesta para poder conocerlas-dijo el alcalde mirando a bombón,burbuja y bellota (estaban transformadas)

-es enscerio claro que iremos-dijieron bombón y burbuja con estrllitas en los ojos

-y que hay de ti bellota-dijo poochi

-pues no me queda de otra sino ellas me llevaran a la fuerza-dijo apuntando a sus amigas

-esta decidido iran a la fiesta pero la fiesta es de gala y no creo que puedan ir con su traje norma-dijo el alcalde mirandolas

-no hay problema are otro cinturon mas formal para que puedan tener sus superpoderes pero al mismo tiempo se vean formales y que si ocurre alguna emergencia puedan cambiar con solo apretar un boton de su cinturon-dijo el profesor desapareciendo como fantas junto con poochi

-bueno la señorita bellum y yo vendremos por ustedes a las 6:30 p.m en punto para que no llegen tarde-dijo el alcalde

-alcalde le ¿tenes que avisar a la señorita keani sobre esto? despue de todo ella sabe nuestro secreto si no se nos complicarian mas las cosas-dijo bombón dudosa

-si en efecto ese era el trato pero por favor gurden este secreto si no se les complicaria todo-dijo la señorita bellum

-oigan chicas no cren que si nos vamos de gala nos reconocerian si no llevamos el traje de las PPGZ despues de todo nuestro rostro se ve facilmente-dijo burbuja preocupada

-tienes razon burbuja puede que nos descubran-dijo bellota

-no lo creo pero hay que tener mucho cuidado-dijo el alcalde

-chicas chicas mojo ataca la ciudad-dijo poochi entando a la sala mientras ken lo carga

-ok vamos chicas-dijo bombón viendo como sus amigas asentian

Mientras las chicas hablaban en el laboratorio antes de que mojo atacara la ciudad los chicos salian de la escuela

-la escuela es muy aburrida-dijo butch

-ni que lo digas hermano y yambien vastante pesada cuando tdas las chicas te estan persiguiendo como locas-dijo brick recordando como se escaparon de la salida de la escuela

-lo unico bueno fue la pelea de esa chica llamada himeko con nuestras compañeras de asiento que desaparecieron despues de hablar con la señorita keani-dijo boomer pensatio

-tienes razon-dijieron sus dos hermanos

-estan listos para ser llevados con su nueva familia-dijo el policia daidouyi apareciendo de nio se donde dandole un ataque cardiaco a los chicos

-USTED DE DONDE SALIO CASI NOS MATA DE UN SUSTO-gritaton los tres al mismo tiempo mirando al policia con una cara enojada/asustada

-gomen...pero es hora de que conoscan a su familia-dijo el policia mirando a los chicos

-okey-dijieron todos juntos

Mientras ivan en la patrulla los chicos pensaban como serian sus nuevos papas cuando se dieron cuenta de que la patrulla paro en frente de una reja

-porque nos paramos-pregunto boomer inocentemente (miyako:que tierno)

-porque estamos en la entrada para llegar a su nueva casa-dijo el ofical cuando se olle un sonido d candado y la patrulla vuelve a avanzar

-llegamos-dijo el policia

-ES ENORME-dijieron muy asombrados los RRBZ mirando la gigantesta mansion donde viviran de ahora en adelante

-AAAAHHHHH NO PUEDE SER TSUBASA VEN MIRA QUIENES HAN LLEGADO-dijo/grito una sñora de almenos unos 36 años de cabello color negro azabache casi azulado, ojos extremadamente azules como el oceano piel blanca estaba vestida con un vestido azul marino pegado al cuerpo con pliegues en las pntas del vestido con unas zapatillas de tacon platiado llamada sakura

-esta bien pero no grites amor me vas a dejar sordo-dijo el señor que respondia al nombre de tsubasa era un hombre de almenos unos 37 años pelo pelirrojo, ojos color verde oscuro ,piel un poco morena, alto, estaba vestido con un traje de color blanco con corbata zul oscuro y zapatos de color negro

-bueno dejame presentarme soy Sakura Akamiya su nueva mamá-dijo la que respondia por nombra a sakura sonriendo

-yo soy Tubasa Akamiya soy su nuevo papá-dijo tsubasa feliz

-hola nos presentamos yo soy brick el mayor-dijo brick

-yo soy butch el mas fuerte de los tres soy el de enmedio-dijo butch

-yo soy boomer soy el mas responsable y guapo de los tres soy el menor-dijo boomer con una tonta sonrisa

-espera mi queridisimo hermano pero te equvocaste yo soy el mas guapo y sexi de los tres-dijo butch sonriendo sensualmente

-claro que no ven mi cara de angel yo soy el mas gupo de los tres-dijo boomer apuntando a su rostro

-estan bien equivocados hermanos o soy el mas guapo de los tre-dijo ahora metiendose en la discusion brick

-CLARO QUE NO YO SOY EL MAS GUAPO-dijieron al mismo tiempo boomer y butch

Asi empezaron a pelear por ver quien era el mas guapo de los tres y a losdemas presentes les salio una gotita detras de la cabeza aguantandose las ganas de reire por las cosas por las que se peleaban los hermano

-ALTOOOO-dijo sakura ya arta de escucharlos-porque no mejor pasan a dentro a ver su nueva cazas y habitaciones para que se acomoden y nos expliquen que son esos cinturones extraños que estan fuera de moda-dijo sakura apuntando a cada cinturon de poder de los chicos

(NA:se me olvido decirles que los chicos tambien tiene cinturones como las chicas solo con una R de rowdy en negro con su respectivo color y el cinturón también es negro se los hiso mojo para que se pudieran transformar cuando ellos quisieran pero casi nunca los usaban solo en emergencias pero jamas se los quitaban)

-esta bien hasta luego oficial-dijeron los tres hemanos

-dios chicos suerte-dijo metiéndose en la patrulla saliendo de la mansión

-bueno pasen a su nueva casa-dijo tsubasa

-es hermosa-dijo boomer

-genial-dijeron butch y Brick

Bueno después de que le enseñaron la cas ay sus habitaciones se sentaron en el living donde estaba una sala enorme de color blanca con un pantalla plasma en medio del living que estaba prendida en las noticias(NA:les dejo la mansion y las habitaciones de los chicos a su imaginación solo les quiero decir que cada cuarto tiene un balcón,una televisión, una cama, un sillón, y una mesa de trabajo)

-bueno cuéntenos lo de los cinturones –dijo sakura

Después de que los chicos les contaran toda la historia de que eran buenos y no más villanos y de que los cinturones se los hizo mojo para controlar su transformación se sentaron hasta que tsubasa rompió el silencio

-valla es enserio no son mas villanos-dijo tsubasa sorprendido

-si se los juramos-dijo Brick

-y se puede saber porque dejaron de ser villanos-dijo sakura mirando pícaramente a los chicos que estos se sonrojaron por lo dicho de su mamá

-etto…etto…etto… pues…porqué…nos aburrimos de esa vida-dijo rápidamente boomer

-es enserio-dijo sakura no creyéndoles

-pues fue porqué…-no pudo terminar porque oyó algo en la televisión que capto su atención

**_-y otra vez las PPGZ nos salvaron de otro robot de mojo y aquí están nuestras heroínas para contestar algunas preguntas-dijo un reportero_**

**_-claro matt vamos aquí están las PPGZ-dijo otra repotera _**

**_-Asi es laura ahora PPGZ diganos tienen algún romanse o agun novio por el momento-dijo matt_**

**_-por supuesto que no no tenemos novio-dijo bombón_**

**_-los chicos son una pérdida de tiempo-dijo bellota indiferente_**

**_Bellota no digas eso-la regaño burbuja_**

**_-es la verdad burbuja-dijo a la defensiva burbuja_**

**_-y que hay de esos tres exsupervillanos los RowdyRuff Boys ahora que son buenos no tiene nada que ver con ellos-dijo laura_**

Ante eso las chicas se sonrojaron pero los únicos que lo pudieron notar fueron los RRBZ pero de ahí nadie mas

**_-no claro que no hace ya 4 años que no los vemos y no tenemos nada porque si nos volvemos a encontrar no sabemos lo que pasaría-dijo rápidamente bombón _**

**_-ella tiene razón no sabemos dónde están y si los volvemos a ver no sabríamos que pasaría asi que con su permiso yo me retiro ya casi es hora de cenar y tengo hambre-dijo bellota_**

**_-tienes razón vamos chicas adiós-dijo bombón emprendiendo vuelo sequida de las otras dos_**

**_-aquí lo tienes queridos publico que pasaría si ellos se vuelven a encontrar quien sabe nos veos mañana los dejamos con alis y el reporte del tiempo…dijo matt_**

-_Como quisiera volverte a ver y decirte lo que siento por ti-_Pensaban los 6 pensando es su respectiva contraparte

.

.

.

.

.

**_GOMEN LO SIENTO MUCHO POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES Y PARA COMPENSARLO LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESTA UN POCO LARGO QUERIA ACTUALIZAR HACE 3 SEMANAS PERO NO TENIA INTERNET _**

**PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL 2 CAPITULO DE ****COMO DECIRTE TE AMO**** LES QUIERO HABISAR QUE SI ACTUALIZO VA A HACER LOS VIERNES O SABADOS PORQUE COMO ENTRE A LA SECUNDARIA ME DEJAN MUCHA TAREA PERO VOY A TARTAR DE SUBIRLOS CADA FIN DE SEMANA SI ME RETRASO ES POR LA TAREA **

¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿LO AMARON? ¿LO DETESTARON?

DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA NOS LEEMOS

KAORU SAYONARA


	3. sorpresa, reencuentro y celos

¿COMO DECIRTE TE AMO?

LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z NO ME PERTENESEN SOLO LAS USO PARA LAS HISTORIA Y DESEOS DE VER A ESTAS PAREJAS JUNTAS

PALABRAS:

GLOSARIO

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

**-Recuerdos-**

**En el capítulo anterior**

_**-y otra vez las PPGZ nos salvaron de otro robot de mojo y aquí están nuestras heroínas para contestar algunas preguntas-dijo un reportero**_

_**-claro matt vamos aquí están las PPGZ-dijo otra repotera **_

_**-Asi es laura ahora PPGZ diganos tienen algún romanse o agun novio por el momento-dijo matt**_

_**-por supuesto que no no tenemos novio-dijo bombón**_

_**-los chicos son una pérdida de tiempo-dijo bellota indiferente**_

_**Bellota no digas eso-la regaño burbuja**_

_**-es la verdad burbuja-dijo a la defensiva burbuja**_

_**-y que hay de esos tres exsupervillanos los RowdyRuff Boys ahora que son buenos no tiene nada que ver con ellos-dijo laura**_

Ante eso las chicas se sonrojaron pero los únicos que lo pudieron notar fueron los RRBZ pero de ahí nadie mas

_**-no claro que no hace ya 4 años que no los vemos y no tenemos nada porque si nos volvemos a encontrar no sabemos lo que pasaría-dijo rápidamente bombón **_

_**-ella tiene razón no sabemos dónde están y si los volvemos a ver no sabríamos que pasaría asi que con su permiso yo me retiro ya casi es hora de cenar y tengo hambre-dijo bellota**_

_**-tienes razón vamos chicas adiós-dijo bombón emprendiendo vuelo sequida de las otras dos**_

_**-aquí lo tienes queridos publico que pasaría si ellos se vuelven a encontrar quien sabe nos veos mañana los dejamos con alis y el reporte del tiempo…dijo matt**_

-_Como quisiera volverte a ver y decirte lo que siento por ti-_Pensaban los 6 pensando es su respectiva contraparte

_-_**Capítulo 3**_** sorpresa, reencuentro y celos **_

-chicos se me olvidava decirles que mañana tenemos una fiesta mañana de la alta sociedad y tenemos que ir soy una muy reconocida actriz y su papa es el dueño de una disquera muy famosa y reconocida pero tambien es un abogado pero solo cuando tienen un caso muy dificil pero mañana los vamos a representar en la sociedad como nuestros hijos y hay otra cosa que deben saber pero se la diremos mas adelante y tambien hay unas invitadas muy reconocidad en toda nueva saltadilla-dijo sakura con una sonrisa burlona

-esta bien-dijieron los 3 mirando curiosos y nerviosos a su mama

-les quisiera advertir que aveses las chicas de algunos amigos son muy como decirlo insistentes asi que cuidense mucho en la fiesta ya les tenemos listos sus trajes solo falta a esperar hasta mañana para que llegue la fiesta y termine nuestra tortura-dijo tsubasa nervioso al ver como lo miraba su linda esposa

-bueno vallan a dormir mañana tiene escuela a por cierto ustedes no conocen a una tal como era hiko..hime...a era himeko shirogane la conocen debe de estar en su misma escuela-dijo sakura haciendo que a butch se le pusieran los pelitos de punta

-desafortunadamente si la conocemos y ya le hecho el ojo a nuestro hermano pobre de el-dijo brick apuntando a butch que estaba mas blanco que la nieve al oir a su hermano

-bueno si ella les pregunta sobre la fiesta diganle la verdad no la tienen que ocultar de todos modos somos su familia-dijo sakura sonriendo dulce a los chicos

-claro okey hasta mañana-dijo boomer

-a-adios-dijo butch temblando al imaginarse a himeko abrazandolo

-buenas noches-dijo brick subiendo a su habitacion junto con sus hermanos

A la mañana siguiente Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru bueno la ultima solo escucha con una cara de aburrida lo que sus amigas decian sobre sus vestidos nuevos y los cinturones

-chicas como creen que seran los trajes-decia una muy animada miyako}

-no lo se miyako pero espero que sean hermosos-dijo momoko con ojos de corazon-tu como los crees kaoru-

-muy femeninos pero lo pero VOY A LLEVAR UN ESTUPIDO VESTIDO-dijo/grito kaoru molesta por la idea de llevar un incomodo y afeminado vestido

En ese momento aparecieron nestros 3 chicos guapisimos y se fueron a sentar pero estaban muy cercas de las chicas y ellos oyeron su conversacion

-andale kaoru solo es un vestido ni que fuera el fin del mundo ademas la fiesta es de gala y no podemos faltar-dijo momoko animando a su amiga sin saber que 3 pares de orejas estaban de metiches escuchando su conversacion

-solo porque es por ustedes ademas ustedes son mis mejores amigas y las quiero como mis hermanas asi que no les puedo fallar aunque me mura de verg uenza ademas somos un equipo no-dijo kaoru sonriendo a sus amigas recibiendo de estas un aplastante abrazo

-GRACIAS KAORU-dijieron las dos -ademas yo tambien opino lo mismo las quiero como a mis hermanas y son mis mejores amigas ademas somos un muy buen equipo-dijo miyako

-sii estoy deacuerdo ademas vas a estar con nosotras no hay nada que temer-dijo momoko

-tienes razón-dijo kaoru

-hola chicas como estan hoy no las venian persiguiendo-dijo boomer hacercandose a las chicas junto con sus hermano

-hola y no eso solo pasa cuando estamos separadas pero ahora estamos juntas y aparte estamos a salvo en el salon-dijo miyako sonriendo provocando un pequeño sonrojo para boomer que no paso desapersivido para sus hermanos

-bueno espero que esa horrorosa de jimeko no aparesca por aqui-dijo butch rodando los ojos haciendo reir a cierta pelinegra ocasionando un sonrojo que solo vieron sus hermanos

-espera por que la nombraste butch-dijo kaoru mirando a butch despues a la puerta que se abrio de golpe y entro la mismisimahimeko

-para que la nombraba aparecio una monstruosodad-susurro butch a kaoru y estos solo se empezaron a reir dejando confndios a los otro una himeko muy enojada por estar biendo tal escena

-POR QUE ESTAS TAN CERCA DE BUTCH-grito himeko apuntando a kaoru haciendo que los pelinegos dejen de reir mirando a la que acababa de gritar haciendo que sus amigas y hermanos del chico retrocdieran unos paso eso se pondria feo

-solo me estaba riendo con el nada mas no te tienes porque enojar-dijo de lo mas relajada kaoru pues ella tenia la verdad

-enserio entonces porque estaban tan juntos cuando yo entre-dijo muy enojada himeko asiendo que ciertos verdecitos se sonrojaran que solo vieron momoko,miyako,boomer,brick y himeko asiendo que a la ulrima le hirviera la sangre

-que te importa no puedo estar hablando con un amigo-dijo kaoru mirando para otro lado haciendo que un butch muy sorprendido la mirase igual que los otros 4

-entonces solo son amigos-dijo himeko acercandose a los ojiverde

-claro pero no se porque te olestas tanto ni que fuera tu novio-dijo kaoru acercandose a sus amigas y nuevos amigos junto con butch

-no pero pronto lo sera el va a caer rendido a mis pies-dijo himeko colgandoze del brazo a butch asiendo que este se espante y los 5 estallen en risa por la cara del pelinegro

-de que se rien-dijo himeko mirandolos

-hay butch jajajajajjaa hubieras jajajaaajajajaj visto tu cara jajajja-dijo boomer con la mano en el estomago

-jajajajajaja hay bu-butch que risa jajajajajja-dijo kaoru secandose una gotita que se le escapaba por tanta risa

-ustedes son los hijos de la y el Akamiya verdad-dijo himeko mirando a butch y sus hermanos estos sintieron-entonces eso quiere decir que los voy a ver en la fiesta de hoy en la tarde-

-QUEEEEE-gritaron la 3 chicas asiendo que todos los presentes se les quedaran mirando

-no tiene porque gritar ni que vallan a ir a esa fiesta ni que tuvieran tanta suerte-dijo himeko biendolas con superioridad haciendo que a momoko y a kaoru le salieran 100 venitas en se cien

-chicas si va a estar ella en la fiesta lo siento somos un equipo pero yo no voy-susurro kaoru a sus amigas asiendo que estas la miraran suplicante

-por favor kaoru tienes que venir con nosotras si no vienes como vamos a soportar eso-dijo elevando la voz momoko

-lo siento pero estoy desidida no voy a ir-dijo kaoru sin saber que los hermanos las estaban escuchando en especial butch

-somos un equipo porfavor kaoru ven con nosotras a la fiesta acuerdate lo que nos dijo el alcalde somos la PPGZ y o podemos faltar somos una de las sorpresas para los invitados-dijo miyako asiendo que los 3 hermanos abrieran los ojos sorprendidos

_-entonces ellas si son las ppgz-_penso brick fijandose en las tres y era verdad eran ellas como pudieron ser tan tontos pero ya tenian sus sospechas

-lo siento pero no voy a ir-dijo saliendo del salón dirigiéndose a las canchas

Chicos vengan tantito tengo que hablar con ustedes-dijo brick un poco serio

-himeko sueltame mi hermano me habla-dijo butch soltandose dirigiendose a su hermano

-que nos quieres decir-dijo boomer

-momoko, miyako y kaoru son bombón, burbuja y bellota ellas son las ppgz-susurro brick mirando a sus hermanos

-entonces crees que ellas sepan que nosotros somos los RRBZ-pregunto boomer se estaba enamorando de miyako y descubre que burbuja la chica de la que estaba enamorada es la misma persona pero asustado de que lo rechazara si supiera quien es el

-no lo se tal vez pero si ellas lo supieran porque nos hablan-dijo brick

-Y qué tal si hablamos con ellas sobre el tema no hay nada que temer tu ve a hablar con la rosita-dijo butch apuntando a brick-y tú con la azulita-apuntando a boomer-y yo con la verde-

-tienes razon vamos-dijo brick viendo como butch se iba por donde se habia ido kaoru y boomer llendose con miyako

-momoko puedo hablar un momento a solas con tigo porfavor-dijo brick

-claro vamos afuera-dijo momoko

Se fueron a sentar a un arbol que estaba en el patio trasero de los salones

-de que querias hablarme-dijo momoko mirandolo

-tu sabes que yo soy el lider de los RRBZ verdad bombón-dijo brick mirandola a los ojos ella solo lo miro sorprendida y trizte

-cómo te enteraste de que nosotras somos las PPGZ y si ya lo sabía-dijo momoko bajando la cabeza

-en primer lugar porque se paresen mucho y ayer las confundimos pero estabamos en lo cierto y si ya lo sabian porque nos hablan-dijo brick

-porque no creimos que fueran a hacer cosas malas, se sientan a lado de nosotras y crei que seria buena idea ser amigos que enemigos no l cres-dijo momoko sonriendole sinceramente mirandolo a los ojos asiendo que este se sonrojara

-tienes razón y les queremos decir que ya no somos villanos ahora somos buenos asi que por nosotros no se tiene que preocupar de que nos portemos mal-dijo brick

-eso es genial entonces que tal si comenzamos de nuevo para conocernos mejor-dijo momoko

-Eso me gustaría mucho momoko-dijo brick sonriendo haciendo que esta se sonrojara

_-al fin te encontré-_pensaron los 2 rojitos

-oigan si es cierto que van a ir a la fiesta de esta tarde de la alta sociedad-dijo brick

-si pero kaoru se reusó porque hay va a estar Himeko y ellas se odian bueno en realidad Himeko siempre trata de llamar la atencion y siempre nos molesta pero mas a kaoru de las 3-dijo momoko

-aaaa conque eso era pero dejando esto de lado entonces te voy a ver en la fienta esta tarde momoko-dijo brick

-claro pero me veras como bombón pero solo jurame algo no le puedes decir a nadie sobre nuestra identidad solo lo saben la srta. Keani ,el alcalde ,el profesor, ken, poochi,la señorita bellum y ahora ustedes solo le puedes decir a tus hermanos pero ni a tus padres porfavor-dijo momoko suplicandole

-te lo prometo momoko y a bombón tambien-dijo brick

-gracias-dijo momoko dandole un abrazo a brick asiendo que su cara compitiera con su gorra

-de nada-dijo brick

En otra parte de la escuela estaba nuestra parejita de azules hablando….

-qué era lo que me querías decir boomer-dijo miyako sonriéndole

-quería preguntarte miyako tu eres burbuja la PPGZ azul verdad-dijo boomer mirando a miyako esta solo bajo la mirada

-desde cuando que lo sabes boomer-dijo miyako mirando el piso con tristeza

-desde hace unos minutos pero el primer día tuvimos sospechas y eran ciertas pero entonces tu eres ella-dijo boomer mirando a miyako

-si soy yo y tu eres el RRBZ azul el mas paqueño de los tres verdad-dijo miyako sonriendo por el pequeño sonrojo de boomer

-si creo que me descubriste espero que podamos llevarnos bien miyako-dijo boomer sonriendo provocando un sonrojo en miyako

-claro boomer eso me gustaria que fueras mi amigo-dijo miyako

-a mi tambien miyako-dijo boomer

-entonces somos amigos-dijo miyako

-claro-dijo boomer

-pero promete no decirle a nadie solo a tus hermanos nuestro secreto aunque creo que eso ellos ya lo saben oyes te puedo preguntar algo-dijo miyako

-ok te lo prometo y que cosa-dijo boomer mirándola con curiosidad

-porque este butch se fue corriendo detrás de kaoru eso fue raro no me digas que a butch…-no termino porque boomer le tapo la boca

-se fue corriendo porque le iva a preguntar lo mismo que yo te pregunte y ademas no lo se esta muy raro con tu amiga-dijo boomer soltandole la boca a miyako

-aaaa con que fue eso bueno pero ahora todos somos amigos no-dijo miyako

-siii y ya tengo a mi pareja de baile esta oche en la fiesta y no pienso perdermela por nada del mundo-dijo boomer

-enserio y quien es-dijo miyako agachando la cabeza desilusionada

-la más chica de las PPGZ la mismísima burbuja o miyako gotokuji-dijo boomer casi en susurro en el oido de miyako esta se sonrojo violentamente compitiendo con la gorra de brick

-es en serio estaria encantada de bailar contigo boomer en la fiesta-dijo miyako mientras levantaba la vista dejando ver ahora su sonrojo un poco menos intenso

-entonces nos veremos en la fiesta verdad-dijo boomer

-cuenta con ello-dijo miyako dándole un beso en la mejilla a boomer y regresando a su salón de clases con un boomer muy sonrojado

En las canchas de la escuela sentada debajo de un árbol se encontraba kaoru pensando si debía o no ir a esa fiesta estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba muy cerca suyo

-oyes estas bien ahy alguien ahy te estoy hablando-

-¿ah? Quien es ami-dijo kaoru regresando de sus pensamientos

-no a la otra chica que esta sentada debajo de un árbol en frente de mi pues claro que es a ti a quien más-dijo butch sentándose a un lado de kaoru

-hay perdón pero na no puede estar sentada tranquila pensando cosas-dijo kaoru un poco molesta por que la desconcentraron

-bueno es que quería preguntarte 2 cosas-dijo butch mirándola serio

-te escucho-dijo kaoru de la manera más desinteresada

-la primera porque saliste muy rápido del salón y la 2 que es la más importante tu eres la verdecita de las PPGZ verdad bellota-dijo butch mirándola serio y esta solo escondió su cara con su flequillo un poco sorprendida por lo que le había dicho

-la primera fue porque no quería estar en el mismo lugar que Himeko me enfurece demasiado y aparte algo que hable con momoko y miyako y la segunda que te hace pensar eso-dijo kaoru mirando con una ceja levantada un poco curiosa, molesta y desconfiada pero sorprendida

-bueno es que las oímos hablando a ti y a tus amigas y aparte traen el mismo cinturón-dijo butch apuntando al cinturón mientras kaoru lo miraba sorprendida-y aparte que el primer día que llegamos las confundimos con ellas-_y a parte eres igual de hermosa que elle pero que mierdas estás pensando butch tienes que dejar de pasar tiempo con boomer_-

-aaa bueno y que pasaría si te digiera que no soy la PPGZ verde-dijo kaoru acercándose a butch retándolo con la mirada

-claro que lo eres te pareces mucho a ella hasta tienen el mismo carácter es una sorpresa que nadie las haiga descubierto todavía-dijo butch acercándose igual a ella con una sonrisa burlona

-bueno todavía no te respondo la primera pero ni modo te lo tengo que decir verdad verdecito de los RRBZ-dijo kaoru acercándose aún más a butch haciendo que este se sonrojara y la mirara sorprendido

-tú también ya sabias de nosotros verdad igual que tus amigas-dijo butch mirando a kaoru

-claro aunque nos desconcertamos con el apellido pero buenos si yo soy la PPGZ verde y ese mismo día apareció mojo buscando a sus hijos que supuestamente se los habíamos quitado lo cual nos desconcertó pero ahora ya se arregló ese problema-dijo kaoru sonriéndole haciendo que a butch le volviera el sonrojo que hace unos momentos había desaparecido

-entonces si eras tu ya lo sabia bueno entonces respóndeme la primera pregunta-dijo butch acercándose mas a kaoru sin darse cuenta que sus caras estaban demasiado juntas

-bueno-dijo kaoru volteándose mirándolo a los ojos-es que hoy en la tarde o en la noche hay una fiesta de las familias más ricas y pues somos las invitadas sorpresa pero yo no se si deba ir porque tendré que llevar un estúpido vestido y aparte va a estar la fastidiosa de Himeko y lo mas probable que este su hermana ella al igual que Himeko nos odia en especia a mi parece que tengo una maldición o algo para que las hermanas Shirogane me odien pero no me importa y pues se los prometí pero ahora estoy cambiando de opinión-dijo kaoru bajando la mirada

-no creo que debas de cambiar de opinión aparte como se sentirían tus amigas si no vas y a parte aun no me vas a poder ver en la fiesta-dijo butch agarrándole la barbilla para que levantara la cara y lo viera a los ojos

-pero tantito ahora estoy segura de que no quiero ir-dijo kaoru soltando una risa y soltándose del agarre de butch levantándose

-oyes que es que no me quieres ver en la fiesta-dijo butch con una ceja burlona pero en el fondo un poco triste

-no pero de todos modos tengo que ir sino miyako y momoko me arrastraran hasta la fiesta-dijo kaoru volviéndose para hacerle cara

En ese momento una Himeko estaba buscando a su querido butch que al ver la escena se esconde lo más rápido que pudo para que no la vieran y para escuchar de lo que estaban hablando

-enserio vas a usar un vestido-dijo butch algo sorprendido

-NO FUE MI DECISION POR ESO NO QUIERO IR-dijo/grito kaoru dándose vuelta empezando a caminar cuando alguien la abraza por la espalda

-perdón verdecita pero es que no te imagino usando algo tan femenino como eso-dijo butch dándole vuelta a kaoru sin dejar de abrazarla

-oyes que haces suéltame pervertido y yo tampoco me imagino usándolo-dijo forcejando para que la soltara sin saber que una Himeko muy furiosa estaba viendo la escena roja de la furia

-está bien te soltare-dijo butch acercándose al rostro de kaoru para que solo ella oyera-si en la fiesta me prometes que bailaras conmigo-dijo mirándola a los ojos acercándose a su rostro que estaba un poco sonrojado por lo dicho del chico

-está bien si con eso me sueltas-dijo kaoru mirándolo a los ojo

-admite que te gusta estar así conmigo verdad verdecita-dijo butch acercándose más a la cara de kaoru quedando sus bocas a menos de 2 cm de distancia

-claro que no me gusta porque dices eso-dice kaoru viendo la distancia que estaba entre ellos que era casi nada

-porque a mi si me gusta-dijo butch

-pero a mi n…-no pudo terminar porque unos labios estaban pegados con los suyos

Kaoru se sorprendió un momento pero sin saber cómo ella correspondió el beso enredando sus brazos en el cuello del chico butch solo pudo sonreír por la acción de la chica. Era un beso tierno y dulce lleno de varias emociones diferentes –

-_estoy besando a la verdecita y ella esta correspondiendo el beso nunca pensé que eso pasaría de mi ex enemiga que se convirtió en mi amiga pero de todos modos tengo que aprovechar porque de seguro y no me vuelve a hablar bien hecho butch__-_pensaba butch mientras apretaba mas el agarre de las caderas de kaoru

-_porque rayos le estoy correspondiendo el beso pero no besa nada mal pero que estoy pensando pero de todos modos no me quiero separar de este beso-_pensaba kaoru

Al terminarse el oxígeno maldiciendo por parte de los dos porque era necesario para vivir se separaron y se miraron a los ojos

-kaoru no se qué me paso yo-intento de decir butch pero fue inútil kaoru se había ido corriendo en busca de sus amigas ahora las necesitaba mas que nunca

-_porque me tuvo que besar el__2__ fue mi primer beso porque pero de todos modos lo mejor seria no hablarle por un tiempo pero que idiota le prometí bailar con el en la fiesta bueno en lo que queda de las clases lo evitare ahora a encontrar a momoko y miyako para que me ayuden a superar esto-_pensaba kaoru tocándose los labios recordando su primer beso con nadie más ni nadie menos que el idiota N#1 butch

Al llegar a su salón se encontró a sus amigas platicando con los hermanos de butch sus amigas al mirarla supieron que algo le había pasado entonces los 4 se acercaron a ella

-qué te pasa kaoru estas bien-dijo miyako un poco preocupada nunca la había visto haci

-no miyako no estoy bien chicos me las prestan un momento esuqe tengo algo muy importante y serio que decirles-dijo kaoru mirando a los otros 2 quien al verla supieron que algo pasaba entonces aceptaron

-esta bien pero si te pasa algo acuérdate que nosotros también somos tus amigos-dijo Brick mirándola

-si lo se muy bien rojito-dijo kaoru sonriéndole este sola la miro confundido pero cunado lo pensó bien solo le sonrió

-ya dinos que te pasa ahora si estas preocupándome y más a miyako-dijo momoko una vez que los chicos se alejaron de ellas

-bueno en primera les quería avisar que si iré a la fiesta alguien me convenció pero el mismo idiota que lo hizo también hizo otra cosa que me deja desconcertada-dijo kaoru bajando la cabeza

-y que fue lo que el idiota hizo y creo que el idiota al que te refieres se llama butch Akamiya o me equivoco-dijo momoko mirando como butch entraba al salón miro hacia donde se encontaban vio a kaoru y bajo la cabeza para después dirigirse con sus hermanos

-por la cara que tiene parase que lo que te hizo se arrepiente eso parece-dijo miyako mirando preocupada y confundida a kaoru

-bueno lo que paso fue que estaba sentada hablamos me hizo enojar me abrazo me dijo que si en la fiesta bailábamos yo acepte para que me soltara me nos retamos y después…me….beso-dijo esto último casi en susurro para que solo sus amigas lo oyeran al no oír respuesta levanto la mirada para ver que la cara de sus amigas era de sorpresa no se podían creer lo que kaoru les estaba contando

-que butch hizo que-dijo momoko mirando a butch con un aura atemorizante mientras que este solo agacho la cabeza sabiendo que kaoru les estaría contando lo que paso

-pero solo fue un beso no hay nada de qué temas más si estamos juntas-dijo miyako un poco confundida y sorprendida por lo que su amiga le estaba contando

-es que ustedes no entienden el…yo…beso no sé cómo decirles-dijo kaoru agachando la cabeza demasiado sonrojada para ver a sus amigas a la cara

-pero solo fue un beso kaoru como si hubiera sido tu…-callo momoko de inmediato al ver como su amiga agachaba más la cabeza-no me digas que ese fue tu primer beso-

La azabache solo asintió con la cabeza ahora todo se aclaraba del porque estaba así su amiga

-bueno no te preocupes pero eso si me molesta-dijo momoko asiendo que su amiga le pusiera más atención-no es justo tú fuiste la primera de nosotras que dio su primer beso-dijo llorando estilo anime asiendo que sus amigas se cayeran de espalda y con una gotita anime detrás de su cabeza

En eso se abre la puerta del salón entrando una Himeko furiosa que se dirigía hacia donde estaban las chicas y los chicos

-he y chicas que les parece si en la salida vamos por un helado-dijo boomer a las chicas caminando asía ellas con sus hermanos tras de el asintieron

-claro estaría bien pero no si kaoru y momoko quieran-dijo miyako sonriéndole a boomer y volteándose a sus amigas

-claro vamos verdad kaoru-dijo momoko

-lo siento chicos pero yo paso saliendo pienso ir con el profesor para ver cómo van con los cin…-no termino kaoru porque alguien la interrumpió

-hay que pena si kaoru no puede ir yo voy con ustedes sería un honor para ustedes que los acompañara-dijo Himeko metiéndose en la plática asiendo que 5 de ellos la miraran confundida y una chica de ojos verdes especialmente molesta

-en realidad kaoru no puedes venir-dijo Brick mirando a la mencionada

-lo siento pero aparte prometí que…-_vamos kaoru piensa una excusa para no ir con ellos_-que iba a jugar futbol con poochi y ken si lo siento mucho y ustedes saben cómo son ellos siempre ponen empeño por querer ganarme-dijo kaoru soltando una pequeña risa junto a sus amigas al recordad a ken y poochi tratando de quitarle la pelota a kaoru sin ningún resultado

-pero lo puedes posponer para otro día sabes que ellos no se enojaran-dijo momoko

-está bien las acompaño pero de ahí directo con ya saben quién-dijo kaoru a lo que sus amigas asintieron y los chicos la miraran confusa después les hiso una señal al cinturón y a Himeko que estaba realmente confundida y molesta a lo que entendieron

-creo que no vas a poder venir Himeko lo sentimos a la otra-dijo butch un tanto feliz de que esa garrapata no fuera con ellos

-eso no es cierto podemos ir todos junto los 7 a comer un helado no hay problema verdad-dijo Himeko a lo que todos tuvieron que darse por vencidos

Pasaron las horas de la escuela en la salida se veía en un parque cercano al grupo de 7 caminando hacia una heladería

-okey entonces que es lo que van hacer más tarde-dijo boomer inocentemente

-pues…-iba a comentar kaoru algo pero fue interrumpida por ya sabran quien

-pues yo en la tarde tengo una fiesta en mi casa donde se reunirán todas las familias ricas, poderosas y sobresalientes y es de gala y usare un hermoso vestido y me vere como una princesa-dijo Himeko presumidamente

-ha es cierto casi se me olvida esa estúpida fiesta rayos y lo peor no podemos faltar-dijo butch haciendo una mueca de molestia haciendo que kaoru soltara una risita que nada más escucho el (NA: ella iba a un lado de butch por lo que el la pudo escuchar)

-si es cierto ustedes son los hijos de sakura Akamiya y de tsubasa Akamiya entonces nos veremos en la tarde que alegría entonces porque toda vía no me has invita a que en la tarde baile contigo butch-dijo Himeko mirando al nombrado que este solo formo una pequeña sonrisa de lado

-porque yo ya tengo a mi pareja de baile y no la cambiare por alguien más-dijo butch mirando de reojo a kaoru que esta solo se sonrojo poquito por lo dicho por el chico pero después paro en seco

-que pasa kaoru estas bien-dijo miyako mirando a su amiga

-diji…dijiste que tú…papa es el señor Tsubasa Akamiya-dijo kaoru entre cortado mirando al suelo

-si porque-dijo boomer un poco confuso al ver la reacción de la chica al mencionar el nombre de su papa adoptivo

-no puede ser lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir chicas las veo en la tarde-dijo kaoru mientras salía corriendo hacia su casa

-que le habrá pasado-dijo Brick

-no lo sé pero en la tarde lo averiguamos-dijo momoko

Después de ir por el helado en la mansión Akamiya los chicos estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a que estuviera la comida

-díganos chicos como estuvo su día-dijo sakura

-si les paso algo interesante-dijo tsubasa esta vez

-sii paso algo que nos dejó muy confundidos de hecho le paso a una de nuestras amigas-dijo boomer

-y que fu eso-dijo sakura

-estábamos en el parque pero surgió el tema de la fiesta de esta noche pero al escuchar el nombre de papa ella se quedó congelada y salió corriendo a su casa eso nos sorprendió a todos los que estábamos hay pero ella parecía sorprendida de escuchar tu nombre papa-dijo Brick con una mano en su mentó

-y díganme como se llama su amiga capas y la conozco-dijo tsubasa pero la contestación lo dejo muy sorprendido tanto como a él como a sakura

-se llama Kaoru Matsubara-dijo butch mirando como sus papas ponían cara de sorpresa

-ustedes son amigos de la pequeña kaoru-dijo sakura sorprendida

-de la pequeña kaoru matsubara-dijo tsubasa sorprendido

-bueno ahora no es tan pequeña pero un momento la conocen-dijo butch sorprendido

-claro y no solo a ella sino a toda su familia como no podría conocer al papa de la pequeña kaoru a Tokio matsubara si es nadie más ni nadie menos que la "**maravilla enmascarada"** el luchador N°1 de la lucha-dijo tsubasa emocionado al nombrar a su mejor amigo

-además de que es tu mejor amigo y la madre de kaoru mitsuko matsubara es la mía estudiamos juntas la preparatoria y la universidad-dijo sakura aun un poco sorprendida pero muy feliz

-pero no lo entiendo porque actuó de esa manera al escuchar tu nombre papa-dijo boomer confundido y sorprendido

-esperen un momento como que el papa de kaoru es la maravilla enmascarada-dijo butch atónito él era admirador suyo y él es su luchador favorito

-sí, si lo es y creo saber porque actuó así de esa manera verán cuando ella tenía unos 5 años y su hermano mayo 9 y el menor tenia 2los íbamos a visitar muy seguí mejor dicho los vamos a visitar muy seguido como ellos nos veían seguido ellos nos llamaron tíos y así se quedó porque Tokio y yo somos como hermanos bueno ella era muy inquieta y le gustaban mucho los deporte siempre jugaba con su hermano y conmigo cuando se podía, un día fuimos a visitarlos y como shou aún era muy pequeño se despertaba y lloraba pero esa vez kaoru le aviso a su mama que ella lo iba a dormir ella solo asintió pero me dijo mitsuko que le ayudara cuando iba a preguntarle que si tenía problemas para dormirlo escuche una hermosa melodía me asome por la puerta y era kaoru cantando a un lado de la cuna de shou y él se estaba quedando dormido al oír cantar a su hermana yo estaba encantado con su voz era muy hermosa cuando termino de cantar entre al cuarto para felicitarla ella al principio se avergonzó mucho pues solo lo hace cuando está sola o su hermano está llorando, una vez que nosotros los cuidamos por unos días porque sus papas tuvieron que viajar ella canto para nosotros y sus hermanos de hecho aquí tengo la grabación nunca me atrevo a borrarla porque es muy relajante un día le dije que porque no grababa una canción que yo con gusto la ayudaba ya que soy su "tío" pero ella se negó rotunamente y cada vez que la veía le decía lo mismo pero era la misma respuesta pero al ir creciendo ya nunca la volví a oír cantar y si lo hace es solo para sus hermanos hace más de 5 años que no la veo si vamos a visitarlo pero ella casi nunca está en su casa se la pasa con sus amigas o en sus entrenamientos pero verán algún día la voy a convencer de hecho en 2 semanas es el cumpleaños N°18 de kaoru pero ese mismo día también el de sus mejores amigas creo que se llaman momoko y miyako eso fue lo que me dijo esta mitsuko y pensábamos ir a verla ese día pero no creo que este en su casa de seguro estará festejando su cumpleaños con ellas ya que también es el suyo-termino de contar tsubasa

-oyes papa nos puedes poner la grabación de la voz de kaoru para ver si es tan hermosa como dices porque viendo como es no te creo-comento butch levantando una ceja con los brazos cruzados

-no me crees pues escucha aquí esta-dijo tsubasa poniendo la canción en su celular

_For you-Azu_

_**Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no**_

_**Kotae tachi yo hora jishin mo te susumeba ii**_

_**Tottemo shizen na no, ame agari no**_

_**ASUFARUTO ni niji ga kakaru youni**_

_**( Lonely ) Kaze ga fuite**_

_**( Feeling ) Kigatsuita yo**_

_**Kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo**_

_**( Call Me ) Wakatteru wa**_

_**( With you ) Ai wa itsumo**_

_**Attaeau mono**_

_**FOR YOU**_

_**~ chorus ~**_

_**Kitto kimi wa itsuno hi ka**_

_**Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**_

_**Nando tsumazu ita doushitemo**_

_**FOR YOU**_

_**Taisetsuna koto wa hitotsu**_

_**Yumemiru koto**_

_**Kokoro dake wa tozasanai BABY**_

_**Kizutsuitemo namida korae gaman shitteta yo ne**_

_**Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mita kita kara**_

_**Nani mo iwanakutemo wakatteru yo**_

_**Donna toki mo ganbatteta koto**_

_**( Lonely ) Mayotta nara**_

_**( Try again ) Nando datte**_

_**Yarinaosu koto dekiru kara**_

_**( I'm here ) Soba ni iru wa**_

_**( Believe me ) Osorenai de**_

_**Shinjiau koto**_

_**FOR YOU**_

_**~ chorus ~**_

_**Kitto kimi wa itsuno hi ka**_

_**Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**_

_**Nando kizutsu ita doushitemo**_

_**FOR YOU**_

_**Taisetsuna koto wa hitotsu**_

_**Yumemiru koto**_

_**Hitomi dake wa sorasanai de ite**_

_**Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga ho me**_

_**Kakegae no nai takaramono ni**_

_**Tobaru yo**_

_**Ima ryouteki LOVE GET BY (?)**_

_**~ chorus ~**_

_**Kitto kimi wa itsuno hi ka**_

_**Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**_

_**Nando tsumazu ita doushitemo**_

_**FOR YOU**_

_**Taisetsuna koto wa hitotsu**_

_**Yumemiru koto**_

_**Kokoro dake wa sorasanai de ite**_

-esa…esa…esa… esa… esa es kao…kaoru-dijo boomer sorprendido hasta los cielos

-sorprendente-dijo Brick demasiado sorprendido

-…-

-verdad que canta hermoso y la afinación es perfecta llega a los altos y bajos simplemente hermoso-dijo tsubasa

-he butch que tienes porque no hablas-dijo sakura mirando a su hijo

-…..-O_O-apoco la que estaba cantando es kaoru-dijo butch sin salir todavía del estado de shock por oír la voz de kaoru

-en efecto pero porque esa cara-dijo tsubasa mientras observaba a su hijo con curiosidad

-es que imagínate vamos en el mismo salón, es nuestra amiga junto con miyako y momoko, kaoru no es una chica muy femenina que digamos, se la pasa peleando con butch todo el día y a parte el muy baka la b…-no termino Brick porque butch le tapó la boca

-cállate no le digas a papa y a mama lo que paso en la escuela lo voy a solucionar pero no lo digas estas advertido hermano-susurro butch con aura amenazante que hizo que Brick se pusiera blanco y aceptara su hermano podía ser muy atemorizante a veces (**NA: se me olvido decirles la edad de los Rowdy es de 18 años y los hermanos de butch ya saben del beso porque se lo conto a los dos de camino a la mansión Akamiya**)

-bueno mejor cuéntenos que es lo que vamos a hacer en la fiesta y como vamos a ir vestidos-dijo rápidamente boomer para cambiar de tema al ver la mirada de su hermano

Mientras tanto en la tarde en el laboratorio las chicas estaban con el profesor para ver el cinturón que llevaran a la fiesta y les permitirá transformase con su traje o el vestido

-bueno chicas aquí están los cinturones para la fiesta los hice para que parecieran parte del vestido-dijo el profesor entregándole a cada una el cinturón de su respectivo color

-están muy bonitos profesor-dijo momoko mirando su cinturón tenía la letra p en color rosa con blanco brillos rosas claro en la banda de abroche con pequeños diamantes alrededor de la p con dorado en los bordes

-si están hermosos-dijo miyako mirando su cinturón era igual que el de momoko solo que en color celeste con dorado en los bordes

-como sea-dijo kaoru con el cinturón en sus manos igual que el de momoko solo que de verde claro con bordes dorados

-bien chicas será mejor que se vallan poniendo los cinturones para transformarse que ya casi va a venir el alcalde a recogerlas son las 6:00 y les quedan 30 minutos adiós-dijo el profesor saliendo del laboratorio

-suerte chicas-dijeron ken y poochi

-bueno chicas a transformarnos-dijo momoko sus amigas solo asintieron

-BOMBÓN-

-BURBUJA-

-BELLOTA-

-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh estos vestidos están hermosos-dijo bombón viendo su vestido estilo princesa de color rosa pastel con guantes fucsia hasta la mitad del brazo escote recto con tirantes el cinturón en su cintura lo hacía ver elegante estaba peinada con un chongo alto amarrado con una cinta de color rosa que se mesclaba con los cabellos de la chica con unos pendientes de diamantes rosas un collar de perlas y unas zapatillas de tacón rosas con brillo labial rosa y sombra rosa

-ESTAN PRECIOSOS-grito burbuja dando vueltas con su vestido también estilo princesa celeste solo que este era estraple con guantes azul marino hasta las muñecas con en cinturón que se encajaba a su cintura tenía el pelo en una coleta alta con un laso de flor azul aretes de perlas con un collar de perlas y unas zapatillas de tacón blancas con brillo labial color rosa y sombra azul

-ME VEO RIDICULA-grito bellota un poco sonrojada de vergüenza al ver como estaba vestida ella llevaba un vestido verde manzana de princesa con un tirante del lado derecho tenia escote en forma de corazón el cinturón se combinaba a la perfección con el vestido y marcaba su cintura tenía el pelo suelto con unos leves risos en las puntas con un broche de moño en el cabello tenia unos pendientes de diamantes verdes con un collar de diamantes con unas zapatillas de tacón plateadas, con brillo labial entre rojo y rosa, con sombra verde

-bellota te ves tan KAAAWWAIIII-gritan bombón y burbuja saltando a abrazar a su amiga que esta por lo dicho y el abrazo se sonrojo al punto de que se hiciera notar

-buenos chocas ya estamos listas solo falta que el alcalde venga y nos lleve a la mansión Shirogane para la fiesta me pregunto cuál será la sorpresa-dijo bombón pensativo -Por cierto bellota porque hace rato nos dejaste con la horrorosa de Himeko al mencionar a los padres de los chicos-

-bueno como son mis mejores amigas les diré pero no le vallan a decir a nadie ni siquiera a los chicos lo digo para que las dos sobre todo tu bombón no le digas a nadie-dijo bellota un poco enojada

-HII-dijeron las dos

-bueno es que…no sé cómo decirles al papa y mama de los chicos yo…yo-trataba de decir bellota pero era un secreto que no le podía decir a nadie aunque lo quisiera decir porque no sabía cómo-es que ellos son como mis tíos y hace mucho que no los veo siempre los evito por eso no quiero ir a esa fiesta seguro que si voy me descubrirán mi tío me conoce como a la palma de su mano y si eso pasa no solo yo estaría descubierta sino también ustedes-termino de decir

-bueno eso era una pero APOCO ELLOS SON TUS TIOS-termino gritando bombón

-bueno de sangre no pero de crecimiento si ellos nos cuidaron varias veces cuando mis hermanos y yo éramos chicos y pues son como nuestros tíos pero guarden muy bien el secreto si-dijo bellota-y por favor tratemos de que yo este lo más alejada posible de ellos si me ven estamos fritas-termino de decir

-cuenta con nosotras-dijeron las 2 levantando el pulgar

-chicas ya llego el alcalde para que se vallan-dijo el profesor entrando junto con el alcalde y la señorita bellum

-bien chicas lucen muy bien vamos que la fiesta inicia a las 7:00 pero las invitadas especiales deben llegar antes-dijo el alcalde

-siii-dijieron las chicas

-a y por cierto cuando lleguemos les tenemos una sorpresa y esa sorpresa quiero que bellota no quiero a que te niegues a realizar la sorpresa porque tú vas a hacer la estelar-

-QUEEE-gritaron bellota y bombón

PORQUE TIENE/TENGO QUE SER ELLE/YO LA ESTELAR-gritaron bellota y bombón

-simplemente por unos rumores que escuche por ahí-dijo el alcalde dejando con duda a las chicas mientras entraban en la limusina color blanco el alcalde

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión Shirogane y se bajaron de la limusina en la entrada

-bueno chicas es hora vamos-dijo la señorita bellum

-hii-dijeron mientras caminaban a la entrada

-el alcalde se nueva saltadilla y la señorita bellum han llegado junto con nuestras heroínas The PowerPuff Girls Z démosle la bienvenida-dijo el anunciador mientras todos los invitados las miraban con asombro

-bueno chicas en un momento nos vemos pásenla bien el resto de la noche-dijo el alcalde mientras se iba con la señorita bellum

-chicas llegaron no las esperábamos tan tempra…-los chicos no pudieron terminar de hablar al vre como venían las chicas vestidas abrieron los ojos como platos sorprendidos

-O/O que hermosas-dijeron los 3 hermanos sorprendidos

-/ Arigato-dijeron las chicas sonrojadas asiendo que los chicos salgan de su sorpresa sonrojados en eso se oye una canción estilo Valls para que los invitados tomen pareja y bailen

-señorita bombón bailaría conmigo-dijo Brick extendiéndole la mano a bombón

-cla…claro Brick-dijo bombón sonrojada y alegre aceptando la mano de Brick llevándola a la pista

-burbuja quieres bailar conmigo-pregunto un sonrojado boomer

-yo si quie…-no termino porque alguien mas la jalo-¿Qué pasa bell-chan?-pregunto a bellota que la estaba agarrando del brazo y separándolas un poco de los chicos

-burbuja no me dejes sola con butch porfavor porque si sus papas me ven estamos perdidas y no quiero estar sola con el porfavor-le dijo un poco nerviosa bellota

-está bien-dijo burbuja

-burbuja si quieres bailar conmigo-volvió a preguntar boomer

-yo… yo-empezó a decir luego lo pensó mejor-claro que quiero boomer-y se fueron a bailar

-_me debes una muy grande burbuja me engañaste-_pensaba nerviosa y enojada esta bellota

-_lo siento kao-chan pero así solucionaras el problema con butch-_pensaba burbuja

-bellota quería preguntarte tu…no termino porque una vox muy chillona detrás de el lo interrumpió

-BUTCH ve a bailar conmigo-dijo Himeko agarrando a butch del brazo jalándolo con ella

-lo siento pero estaba invitando a la señorita bellota a bailar conmigo Himeko-dijo butch molesto asiendo que a bellota se la salga una pequeña sonrisa que butch y Himeko notaron

-si me disculpan yo me retiro-dijo cortes mente bellota dándose vuelta para dirigirse al balcón que estaba del otro lado de la pista de baile

-que no espera un minuto bellota-dijo rápidamente butch zafándose rápidamente del agarre de Himeko e ir detrás de bellota pero era tarde bellota ya estaba fuera de su vista

-ándale butch seguro tendrás otra oportunidad de invitarla a bailar ven-volvió a insistir Himeko llevando a arrastras al pobre de butch

En el balcón se encontraba recargada en la baranda bellota tratando de aclarar un poco su mente

-_lo mejor será evitarlo todo lo que resta de la noche-_pensaba bellota dejando escapar un cansado suspiro

-porque tan sola si la fiesta está adentro-dijo una voz detrás de ella que no conocía

-es que quería salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco no me gustan mucho este tipo de fiestas-dijo ella sin apartar la vista de la ciudad iluminada en la noche se veía hermosa la ciudad sintiendo como el dueño de la voz se recargaba a un la do de ella

-tienes razón es mejor estar aquí afuera que allá adentro solo que aquí no verían lo hermosa que estas-dijo la voz a un lado de ella haciendo que bellota se sonrojara

-gracias pero de todos modos prefiero estar aquí-dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada

-deja me presento soy subaru Shirogane un placer en conocerte-dijo agarrando delicadamente la mano de bellota besándola subaru era un rubio de ojos de color verde claro tez blanca cuerpo bien definido traía puesto un esmoquin azul marino con blanco y en vez de moño corbata azul marina lo que lo hacía lucir un poco sexi logrando que bellota al mirarlo se sonrojara

-yo soy bellota un placer conocerte-dijo apartando suavemente la mano haciendo una reverencia en señal de cortesía cuando le cayó el veinte-espera dijiste Shirogane eres familiar de Himeko Shirogane-dijo siendo una mueca de asco al decir ese nombre lo cual el noto pero en vez de enojarse soltó una rice silla

-veo que ya conociste a la odiosa de mi prima espera dijiste bellota la powerpuff girl verde la más ruda, atlética, fuerte de las tres y en mi opinión la más hermosa-dijo esto mirándola a los ojos

-gracia y si soy yo-dijo un poco sonrojada pero segura de cada palabra

-bueno bellota que tal si vamos adentro y bailamos una canción para que todos vean lo hermosa que estas y vean que no me equivoco-decía subaru mientras le extendía una mano-puedo decirte bellota verdad

-me encantaría bailar contigo y si me puedes decir bellota-dijo mientras le aceptaba la mano u entraban y se dirigían a la pista de baile

-me alegra que me hallas invitado a bailar butch-dijo Himeko mirando al chico que este tenía la mirada perdida

-si claro-decía butch sin hacerle caso a Himeko él estaba buscando a una persona en especial

-butch oyes quiero que conozcas a uno de mis primos que vino de visita está bailando ven vamos-dijo Himeko mientras agarraba a butch de la mano y lo guía a donde está su primo

-mira butch él es mi primo subaro Shirogane subaru él es butch un amigo-decía Himeko mientras los presentaba pero butch no le hizo caso solo quería encontrar a bellota

-hola Himeko un gusto butch Himeko quiero presentarte a mi pareja de baile bellota ella es mi prima Himeko, Himeko ella es bellota la PPGZ verde-decía subaru mientras agarraba la mano de bellota haciendo que esta se sonrojara y cierto moreno se pusiera un poco celoso

-bellota te estuve buscando desde hace rato creo que bombón y burbuja te estaban buscando-dijo mirando a bellota ella al mirarlo recordó el beso y bajo la mirada lo que lo hizo enojar un poco butch al escuchar el nombre de la persona que esta buscando presto mas atención y cuando volteo vio perfectamente cuando el tal bamaru o samuro le agarraba la mano y ella se sonrojaba

-gracias si me permites subaru tengo que reunirme con mis compañeras o bombón se va a enojar y es muy difícil tranquilizarla-dijo haciendo una mueca chistosa haciendo que subaru riera y butch se enojara mas

-esta bien pero te acompaño-dijo subaru

-no gracias pero butch me va a acompañar de seguro sus hermanos lo estarán buscando vamos butch-dijo bellota sonriéndole a butch el cual le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue con sus amigas y hermanos

-me parece que esos 2 se conocen desde hace mucho-decía un pensativo subaru

-primo y que te pareció al que quiero como futuro esposo en 2 meses cumplo 18 años y ya sabes que en la alta sociedad a esa edad se tiene que estar comprometidos con quien tu quieras y tu ya los cumpliste y dime a quien escogiste-le decía Himeko un poco curiosa

-a la que tenía como pareja hasta hace un momento-decía subaru sonriendo-oyes por cierto cuantos años tiene tú "futuro esposo"-

-tiene 18 y en 2 semanas decidirá con quien se quiere casar eso es el tiempo que se les da-decía Himeko con ojos en forma de corazón-veras que en 2 semanas caerá a mis pies por mis grandiosos encantos y mi exótica belleza joajana-

-_dudo mucho que el te elija pobre del que se case contigo-_pensaba subaru mientras le salía una gotita detrás de la cabeza

-chicas me estaban buscando-pregunto bellota mientras llegaba con butch donde estaban sus amigos

-si el alcalde dijo que fuéramos al escenario que hay nos explicaría todo-dijo burbuja con su típica sonrisa

-entonces vamos-dijo bombón

-sii-descian la otras 2

-podemos ir-dijo boomer tímidamente

-claro-decía miyako mientras se dirigían al escenario

-adelántense en un momento los alcanzamos-decía butch mientras agarraba a bellota de la mano y la paraba junto con el-tenemos que hablar bellota y tiene que ser ahora

-de que quieres hablar butch tengo que llegar al escenario-decía bellota mirándolo un poco fastidiada y nerviosa

- todavía me debes un baile-dijo butch mientras se acercaba más a ella-y también quería disculpare por lo que paso en la escuela-dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por su cintura-perdóname-dijo mientras la abrazaba

-está bien te perdono tonto pero cuando terminemos de hablar con el alcalde quiero que me acompañes a otro lugar para poder hablar mejor –dijo mientras e devolvía el abrazo y sonreía-porque enserio tenemos prisa mejor dicho tengo prisa

-Está bien-dijo butch mientras corrían al escenario

-bueno chicas ya están todas chicos si quieren pueden esperar aquí e lo que las chicas terminan-dijo el alcalde

-claro-dijeron los 3 un poco confundidos

-BUENAS NOCHES DAMAS Y CABALLERO HOY TENEMOS COMO INVITADAS ESPECIALES A LAS PPGZ QUE ESTA NOCHE TIENEN UNA SORPRESA PARA TODOS USTEDES ELLAS NOS CANTARAN UNA CANCION LLAMADA HEARTFUL SUGAR NUESTRA CANTANTE PRINCIPAL SERA NUESTRA PPGZ BELLOTA SIN MAS QUE DECIR LAS DEJAMOS CANTAR CHICAS-dijo el alcalde emocionado por oir cantar a bellota igual que todos

-_QUE NO PUEDO CANTAR Y MENOS ESA CANCION ESA …ESA CANCION ES LA QUE YO ESCRIBI DE NIÑA PENSE QUE SE HABIA PERDIDO PERO SI ME OYEN CANTAR MI TIO ME RECONOCERA QUE HAGO-pensaba muy asustada esta bellota y sus amigas también lo estaban_

_-_bellota tenemos que hacer-decía bombón seria

-si lo hare pero después de cantar no dejen que nadie se me acerque por favor siempre estén conmigo díganle a los chocos que si nos quedamos todos juntos por favor-decía bellota un poco nerviosa

-si espéranos-y las dos se fueron a hablar con los chicos

-veo que vas a cantar espero que lo hagas muy bien tu tenias una hermosa voz de pequeña y puede que con los años se te haya hecho fea-decía un burlón butch haciendo que se olvidara de sus nervios y se enojara

-no tengo horrible voz pero espera como sabes que yo…que yo cantaba… de…ni…ña-muy apenas le podía salir la voz a bellota de lo nerviosa que estaba

-te lo diré si sales a cantar y me compruebas que no tienes horrible vox-dijo un butch serio con una ceja burlona levantada

-está bien-decía bellota

-bellota que pasaría si lo de la escuela se vuelve a repetir-decía un pensativo butch

-lo de la escuela que paso en la escuela- decía una desorientada bellota estaba muy nerviosa por cantar que ni podía pensar con claridad

-te voy a demostrar una manera para que se te quiten los nervios-decía butch acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de la morena

-cual-dijo sin prestar atención a la cercanía de butch

-esta-y la volvió a besa bellota al principio estaba sorprendida pero todos sus nervios se fueron y empezó a corresponder el beso se tuvieron que separar por la falta de en ese momento el maldito oxigeno

-vez esta es la mejor manera de quitar los nervios-decía con una sonrisa pícara butch mientras junta su frente con la de la ojiverde

-tonto-dijo bellota separándose con una sonrisa

-bellota vamos-decía bombón mientras ellas iban a donde estaban los micrófonos y butch se reunía con sus hermanos

-buenas noches espero y les guste esta canción-dijo bellota mientras oia la música sonar y se concentraba en la letra de la canción

_**(bellota)**_

_**Samishisa ni yureru omoi wa**_

_**Hitomi tojireba anata wo omoidasu no**_

_**Yasashisa ni tsutsumaretetai**_

_**Koko ni ima sugu ai ni kitekureru ka na**_

_**(bombón)**_

_**Song for you kokoro ni hibiku uta wo**_

_**Love for me shizuka ni dakishimete ne**_

_**( bellota,bombón y burbuja)**_

_***Inoru negai wa anata wo aisuru koto**_

_**Itsumademo dokomademo soba ni itakute**_

_**Nemurenu yoru wa futari de irareta nara**_

_**Setsunasamo samishisamo kowaku nai kara**_

_**(bellota)**_

_**Hontou no kimochi wa itsumo**_

_**Kotoba nanka ni nara nai hodo setsunai**_

_**(burbuja)**_

_**Song for you itsumademo kono uta wo**_

_**Love for me atatamete ite hoshii**_

_**(bellota,bombón y burbuja)**_

_**Inoru negai ga sora kake meguru you ni**_

_**Itsumademo dokomademo soba ni itakute**_

_**Kogoeru yoru mo futari de irareta nara**_

_**Mou nido to hanarezu ni towa ni chikatte**_

_**(bellota)**_

_**Sotto sasayaite ne**_

_**Watashi dake ni owara nai yume wo**_

_**Setsunaku hibiku kono mune no takanari wo**_

_**Ima sugu ni todoketai anata no moto he**_

_**(bellota)**_

_**I'll be care for you and my love to you.**_

_**(brllota,bombón,burbuja**_

_**All I want to believe your love.**_

Al término de la canción hubo un minutos de silencio después se empezaron a oír los aplauso mientras que algunos invitados no podían salir de la sorpresa.

**Gomenasai trate de subirlo pero mi compu no jalaba y luego empecé a presentar bimestrales y los proyectos no me dejaron subir y a parte este es mi último año de secundaria y tengo que esforzarme para poder pasar el examen de la prepa bueno y de nuevo Gomenasaiiii**

*****_**NOTA: La primera canción se llama for you es de azu y la segunda se llama**_ _**heartful sugar**_

¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿LO AMARON? ¿LO DETESTARON?

DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA NOS LEEMOS

KAORU SAYONARA


End file.
